


浊色之真假十四

by fly_fish (flying_fish)



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/fly_fish
Summary: 本文主题：坂田银时X土方十四郎《浊色》共分为三个部：女王蜂、真假十四、暗语。本文是第二部。





	1. 1

第一节 男人就是本性难移 P1 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

今天轮到冲田总悟带队巡夜。

负责的巡夜的的小队每个小组3个人，要在各个人群嘈杂的地方巡视，预发犯罪的发生，当然也要密切注意浪人聚集和攘夷志士的活动。大家把对讲和必要的武器带好之后， 晚上11点整，冲田带着三个小组出发了。

“这条街每天都一个样子，能发生点什么就好了。”总悟漠然地看着嘈杂的街道。

“队长，这条街是越到深夜越热闹啊。”身后的一个队员说道。

“没办法啊，这里是男人寻欢作乐的地方，大白天总不好来这边游荡吧！”

“快点通过这里吧！喂，别碰我，我们正在执勤呢！“忽然凑过来一个浓妆艳抹的女人拉住后面队员的胳膊，试图招揽他们。

“这个小哥长得真好看，到我们店里来坐坐吧！.”总悟正要回头看的时候，被另一个女孩子拉住了手，“警察的工作很辛苦吧！你这个年纪很需要‘放松’的——啊！”女孩子忽然吓得脸色苍白。原来总悟的手已经握住了刀柄，脸色浮现出鬼畜般的微笑。

“你确定要陪我玩吗？”总悟低沉的声音刚刚传出，拉住他们的女人们都害怕地四散跑开了。

这条街上的低俗的脂粉气和此起彼伏夸张的笑声，都让人难以忍耐，总悟一行人不由地加快了脚步。

“喂，队长，你看那是......”其中一个队员脸色突然变得极其难看，他指引着总悟的视线看过去。在一个很气派的店门口站着一个男人，他嘴里叼着烟，眼睛炯炯有神，透过裁剪合身的西装都能看得出身形挺拔。黑色的头发一丝不苟，而厚重刘海很服帖地在前额形成了一个V字。一个长得很清秀的女孩子靠在他的手臂上，正在和他亲热地交谈着。

土方.....十四郎？  
冲田总悟愣住了，觉得非常不可思议：刚才离开屯所例行训话的时候，土方十四郎明明和近藤勋在一起的，为什么......他看了看表，过去不到一小时而已，土方出现在花街？身后的2个组员开始议论纷纷，这时候，土方十四郎和那个姑娘走进了店门。忘忧河，看着店门上面巨大的金字招牌，总悟的嘴角扯出一丝怪异的笑容：终于发生好玩的事情了。

总悟一行人回屯所交班的时间，是早上6点半。秋天的雾气退的晚，大家拖着疲惫的身体回来时候，都觉得凉浸浸。

土方十四郎每天很早起床，都在院子里的那颗樱花树下挥动日本刀。总悟经过他的时候，挺住了脚步，土方的姿势很标准，随着一声声喊叫，那赤裸的上身已经汗流浃背了。

“你有什么事吗？”土方注意到总悟一直在盯着他看，只好停下来。

“土方，有件事我要提醒你，以后要出去玩的话低调一些。弟兄们看到了，影响不太好。”总悟虽然是一脸倦容，语气却十分认真。

“出去玩？”土方一头雾水得看着他。  
“好吧......那你的意思是认真的吗？”总悟的脸色沉了下来，“那万事屋老板.....你预备怎么处理？”

“你在胡说什么啊？还有，怎么又扯到坂田的身上了？和他有什么关系？”

“唉......”总悟叹了口气，决定直接戳穿说：“昨天晚上，我们在歌舞盯“忘忧河”看到你正在.....你和一个花街的姑娘很亲热的样子，还进到店里去了吧！这里没有别人，你还不承认吗？”

“诶？你肯定是看错人了，呵呵！”土方十四郎越听越糊涂了，“我昨晚上一直和近藤老大在一起，下棋到快1点才回房间睡的啊？”

“不可能，你的样子化成灰我都认得。”总悟喃喃自语道，“如果不是你，那就是和你很像的人，不过也太像了吧”

这时候， 太阳缓缓从地平线升起来，地上万物似乎都恢复了生机。

“既然大家都到齐了，我们就开始吧！”  
晨练结束后，近藤勋召开了一个紧急会议。  
不为别的，是因为巡夜的弟兄们连续三天在“忘忧河”看到了土方十四郎，大家都在背地里议论纷纷。而今天早上进行本月的操行通报的时候，有一个因执勤时喝酒被罚的组员，和土方十四郎公然争吵起来，那人说真选组执法不公，副长整天出入花街柳巷却没人敢指出来。近藤勋意识到事情的严重性，所以召集了几个亲信商量。

“十四的为人，我是相信的，我可以作证他并没有出去，再说他不是那种会出去玩女人的人。”他拍了拍土方的肩膀 ，首先发言表态。

“但是，我们在忘忧河见到的人......是谁？”总悟有些懵了，“要我今晚上把那人绑回来吗？”

“如果认错人了，该怎么收场？”土方十四郎眯着眼睛看着总悟，“如果只是因为长得像的话就抓回来 真选组刚刚积累的那一点民望又要打折扣了。”

“不如我们派个人过去，仔细查一下吧。”二队的永仓提议道。  
“不，今晚上我亲自去一趟忘忧河，会一会这个和我长得一样的人。”土方点了支烟，半开玩笑地自嘲道：“搞不好真的是我失散多年的双胞胎兄弟呢！”

“我另外派几个人暗中保护你吧！”近藤勋道，“那个地方鱼龙混杂，小心一点才好。”

“哼！你是说怕有人要暗算我吗......”土方吞吐着烟圈，“那得问问我手里的这把刀。”他将刀从地上拿起来在面前比了一下，缓缓地说道。 

==========================================================================

第一节 男人就是本性难移 P2 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

真心不喜欢这种地方啊！  
土方十四郎硬着头皮往前走着，不仅仅是四周浮躁喧哗的环境，连自己身上的行头让他觉得浑身不自在，今天是总悟替他搭配的衣服，真不知道是故意整他还是帮他，今天穿着墨绿色的和服，腰间的香囊配饰，还有红玛瑙珠链，活脱脱是花花公子打扮。街道两旁站着许多年轻姑娘，都用那种热辣轻佻的眼神打量着过往的人。土方紧张得目不斜视，径直朝着前面巨大的霓虹灯招牌走过去，那就是忘忧河了，在前面不到二十米的位置。

“小哥，你的脸色不太好呢，你在找人吗？不如到我店里来看看吧，说不定会有你要找的人哦。”刚走到店门口，一个十五六岁的姑娘凑了过来，抱着他的胳膊，柔声细语地说着。

“呃.......我、我不找人，喂，你别靠过来啊~~"可能是看出土方生涩的反应，那女孩越凑越紧，隔着衣服土方已经感觉到那柔软的胸部很有弹性。虽然很囧，但他还是礼貌地推开那女孩子。

“不如上楼去吧！既然到我们店里了就请坐一会儿吧！”那女孩子丝毫不觉得难堪，反而拉着土方的手就往楼上走。女孩的手温润细滑，果然.....和男人的不一样，土方暗暗地感慨道。

“喂！你不要碰他！”

忽然门口闪出一个人影，用阴阳怪气地语调喝道。

那熟悉的声音击打着土方的心窝，他连忙甩开了那女孩的手。看到门口站着的那人顿时哑然了，一头银白色的天然卷，正用那双无神的赤瞳瞪着土方，只穿了半边身子的白色团云团长衫，右手习惯性地放在一直常伴他身边的木刀上。

“坂田......银时？”我是遇到鬼了吗？！土方十四郎知道自己的表情一定很难看，他有些结巴地问：“你、你怎么在这里？”

坂田银时登上楼梯，用几乎要杀人的目光看着那女孩子，还未开口小姑娘就已经仓皇跑开了。他打量着土方这“不同寻常” 的打扮：“我回家啊，路过这条街，倒是你，又为什么会在这里？”

“我？我、我当然是有事。”土方十四郎下意识地四下环视了一遍。

“到这种地方来，有事？哈哈哈哈.......”银时脸上的笑容有些扭曲，他像困兽一样烦躁起来，摸了摸后颈，深吸了一口气之后，猛地抓住土方的手腕低吼道，“你给我过来！”

“喂！”土方觉得手腕都要被抓断了，就这样被拖上了二楼。 经过阳台的长廊，是有许多隔间的很大空间的所在。土方透过窗户的缝隙往里面看着，希望能得到一些线索。然而，看到的大多是喝酒唱歌的放荡现场，还有淫靡性交的情景，土方赶紧尴尬地撇开视线。他看到长廊深处有几个房间没有亮灯，大概是没有客人，银时一言不发地将他拖进其中一个房间。

刚刚推门进入，银时便把土方紧紧地抱在怀里了：“土方......土方......”，他一遍一遍轻声地呼唤着，在那背上轻轻抚摸着。 

“坂田，我真的有事——.”土方话还没说完便被吻住了，熟悉的气息扑面而来，唤起了的土方对这个热情的男人的所有记忆。这个缠绵湿黏的吻不知道过了多久才结束，银时摸着他的头发，把脸埋在颈窝像是动物一样嗅着他的气味，有些生气地问：“为什么到这种地方来？你要找女人吗？”

“真的是……工作。”土方被他磨蹭的一阵酥痒。

距离上次见面已经过了近两个月了，有时候收到银时发来的信息，也因为工作繁忙被无视了。即便是被这样对待，考虑到他的身份，坂田银时也一次都没有跑到屯所来找他。想到这里，土方觉得有些挺过意不去。

“为什么不会我信息？”  
“工作太忙了，有时候忘记回你的信息……你快放开我，我还有事要去做！” 大概是太久没有......，土方此刻动摇的很厉害。当银时的手顺着腰线往下滑到臀部的时候，他的身体不住颤抖了一下。

“你、你不要让女人碰你！”银时别扭地说着，在那屁股上揉搓的手一用力，两人的下半身便紧紧的帖在一起。隔着衣服都更感觉抵住下腹的那个东西有多火热，然而土方更为自己身体的反应慌了神：”坂田你.....！！“

“呵呵，你好像也......有感觉了吧！”银时色气地笑着，呢喃道：“十四.....”

“啊......你这个....混蛋！”要命的地方忽然被银时握在手里，土方连骂人都语不成句，“我....真的有....很重要的事情.....”感觉到银时温热的手指在那里动作起来，土方的腰渐渐失去力量，整个人伏在他的肩头。”坂田....不要这样！你放开我，拜托了......“

“那我在这里等你，你一会儿会回来吧？快说啊.....”银时几乎是命令道。

“等、等会儿我事情办完了来找你.....可以了吧！

===================================================================

第一节 男人就是本性难移 P3 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

看到他这个时候还要坚持，银时不禁有些遗憾：“但是你这样子能出去吗？”他轻轻揉弄着土方已然湿漉漉的性器前端。 

“还不都是你....唔....”土方额头上渗出了细密的汗珠，快感正在逼迫他发出羞耻的声音，他猛地一口咬住银时的肩头。

呃！确实咬得不轻，银时闷哼了一声，遏住了那贲张壮大的根部。

“啊......我要....我要杀了你！”被硬生生逼回去的欲望，土方恨恨地说。

“谁叫你.....在我看不到地方勾搭女人.....”银时嘟囔着。

“我没有......你快点.....”土方紧紧地抓住银时的手臂，不住地颤抖着身体。  
“叫我银时。”他凑近土方的脸颊，色情地吮吸着那充血的下唇。

“银.....时，银时！衣服.....衣服会弄脏！”那沙哑的声音简直就像是春药，银时愈发热烈地吻着土方，他手绑脚乱地口袋里掏出手帕，包住那急于释放的性器。

“来吧。”黑暗中土方看到那血红的眼睛，就如同情欲的深渊。  
”啊！....“听见耳边那如魔咒一般的呢喃，土方的喉咙里发出一声类似于野兽的呜咽声，他无法抑制地高潮了。

银时赶紧抱住了脱力的土方，扶着他慢慢坐下来，并让他靠在自己的身上。

“滚开！”土方喘着粗气一把推开了银时，“都说了是有事要去办......”

“呵呵，害怕拿不起刀吗？“银时坏坏地笑着，看着那还荡着情潮的脸，故意逗他：”你等会去洗把脸吧！顶着一张发情的脸出去，会被别人吃掉哦！“

“你说谁发情的脸！”土方真的有些生气了，他甩来银时想要来扶他的手，向卫生间冲了过去。

然而，银时等了一夜，也没有等到土方回来。

他没有睡，也没办法入睡。手机无人接听，短信没有人回复，直到后半夜那种不安的感觉让他无法再等下去。银时在忘忧河上下都找过了，甚至去附近也探查过了，都没有找到土方的踪迹，甚至没有人看见过他。忘忧河的霓虹灯已经熄灭，天边泛起了鱼白， 银时手里握着洞爷湖站在那店的门口，心里发慌地不知道该去那里找他。

土方十四郎在他眼里是个遵守约定的人，也正是因为那些品质才深深地吸引住了银时，他绝不是那种一去不回头的男人。失去联系的唯一可能，就是他遇到了危险。

坂田银时站在真选组的门口已经半小时了，他在等里面的人开大门。如非必要，他是不想到这里来的，银时那疑似攘夷志士的身份一日没有洗清，他就有可能被抓进去。但今天，顾不了那么多了。

早上6点半，巡夜的队员们回屯所交班。六队的井上源二郎看到有人站在门口，好奇地问道：”喂，你有什么事吗？警察部要8点半才上班哦。”

“我、我是来找你们副长土方十四郎的。”银时看到这个人虽然穿着警察的制服，长相却十分凶煞，他犹豫了一下，但还是表明了来意。

“副长吗？他应该起来了，你找他有什么事啊？普通的案子的话都是由我们下面的番队处理的。”

“不，我有很重要的事情找他，请你通告一声，拜托了！”银时焦急地说道。  
井上看他一脸认真，点了点头便走进了驻地。

在等待消息的这十分钟，银时的心里很乱，他甚至不知道希望得到什么样的结果。如果土方已经回到屯所，那么自己真的就是被他抛下的那一个；如果土方不在屯所，那么.......银时不敢再往下想。

“一大早的，吵死了！”大门内有声音由远及近，银时下意识地握紧了双拳。  
“你到底有什么事啊？非得一大早跑过来？”  
银时愣住了，出来的人正是土方十四郎。他衬衣胡乱地扣着几颗扣子，制服披在肩上。那藏蓝色眼睛看起来睡意朦胧，头发有些凌乱，V字刘海也微微翘起，看起来昨夜睡得很好的样子。土方捂着嘴打着哈欠，一副疲倦不堪的样子看着他。

“你……什么时候回来的？”银时吃惊地看着他问道。

“嗯？12点过吧！昨晚上办完事回来到头就睡了，真累啊.....你找我什么事？”

“是吗？“银时脸色渐渐阴暗下来，“你忘记昨晚上还约了其他人的吗？”

这时候真选组其他的队员走了过来，土方掏了支烟点上，沙哑着嗓子说：”我昨晚上还约了你吗？啊......真是抱歉啊，真的忘记了，呵呵！要不今天再约一下吧！”

一阵风吹过来，土方吐出的烟圈朝银时飘了过来。有些呛，他不禁眯起了眼睛：“不是什么重要的事，以后碰到了再说也可以。“他那声音像是从深井里传来，冰冷且无力。银时转身准备离开了，因为他不知道该说些什么。

“坂田，要不进来坐一会儿吧！有事的话现在谈也可以。”

银时停住了脚步，半张的嘴惊讶地发不出声来，他转过头来盯着靠在门上的那个人，再想想昨天伏在他肩头说让自己等他的那个人，无法重合在一起。

这个人，是谁？  
银时感觉到心底有什么东西裂开了，窒息般地疼痛。 

===============================================================

第一节 男人就是本性难移 P4 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

坂田银时坐在房间里已经一上午了。从真选组回来，他反复思考着土方十四郎的事情，昨天要是问清楚他去干什么就好了……银时懊恼地自言自语道。

今天在真选组见到的那个人，除了外形和土方一样之外，眼神和语气透过来的陌生感以及若隐若现的戾气，都让他觉得很不舒服，然而真选组那帮成员好像毫无察觉。

“要不进来坐一会儿吧！”这种话，他才不会说呢！银时想起第一次抱土方时别扭的的样子，忍不住笑了一下。眼前的这个人，显然不知道土方和他的关系。或许可以利用这一点找到土方……

现在要理清楚的事，从哪里开始查起呢？土方，到底在哪里？

忽然，和室传了新八和神乐的吵闹声。他活动了一下僵硬的腿，想要阻止这两个活宝继续吵架。

“新八？你这是.....喂！干嘛穿女装，这和服是哪里来的？”  
只见新八一身粉红色和服，还戴着假发髻，而神乐手里提着化妆包，看样子是非要给新八化妆，两个人才闹得不可开始。银时想让他们安静一会儿，没想到他们已经动手了，神乐不依不饶地抓住了新八的腰带，而新八在扭打的过程中假发髻滚落了。银时从地上捡起来，左右看了看，脑袋里灵感一闪：对啊，要想去那里调查的话，可以去找他啊。

“您好，这是您点的面，请慢用。”一个带着口罩穿着连身围裙的服务员，将一个大份拉面放在了银时的面前。他想离开却被银时看穿一切的眼神死死地盯着。

“银时，好久不见啊！”桂小太郎知道已经被看穿了伪装，干脆坐在他的对面寒暄道。

“假发，我有事想找你帮忙。”银时一脸认真的看着他。

“什么事？如果是做有违我攘夷大義的事，我可不能答应你。”桂喝了一口茶，揣测着他的心思，毕竟银时从没有开口求过他什么事。

“这样啊……”银时望着窗外，沉默了一会儿：“如果以你我的交情要你帮忙呢？”  
“赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。”桂微笑着看着银时。  
“假发……”银时没想到他会这样回答，“其实，我是想让你去忘忧河，帮我查一下、查一下土方十四郎的事情。”  
“哈？”桂被他搞懵了。

银时费了不少功夫才把事情说清楚，同时又把他和土方的关系掩饰过去。

“你的意思是真选组内部还没有发觉吗？这不可能啊，那个近藤和和他一冲田起长大的，要把土方换掉不可能不察觉。”  
“我觉得这个事情没那么简单，也可能有阴谋 。最坏的结果，就是把真正的土方从这个世界上抹杀掉。”银时的心刺痛了一下，“所以，拜托你了。”

“你扮卷子去调查也可以的啊，为什么要找我？”

“这个人既然要扮演土方肯定对土方接触过的人和事了如指掌，而且这里的人......好多人都知道卷子就是我，行动起来会有麻烦。所以，拜托你了！”银时微微欠身，低下头请求着。

“好吧……我叫人先去调查一下情况，准备好了明天晚上就过去。”桂答应了。他从没见过银时低头，既然他都做到这一步了，没理由再拒绝了。“最后一个问题， 你是怎么确定土方十四郎被换掉了。”  
“直觉。”银时望着茶杯，有根茶叶立起来了。希望这是好的预兆呢，他自我安慰道。

华灯初上，忘忧河里的女人们渐渐开始忙碌起来。这是一个大型的多功能娱乐场所，饮茶喝酒、欣赏歌舞伎的表演，游戏赌博，甚至提供色情服务，而这里欢迎各个阶层的人，说白了只要口袋里有钱不管是乞丐还是王子都能进来。 

下属们花了一天的工夫才查到有几个做黑市买卖的人，这几天一直住在忘忧河。找到他们的话，可能会有线索吧！桂暗暗思付道。

桂小太郎扮陪酒女很熟练了，认真打扮起来比一般女人都还要妖艳，所以要到这店里来客串一下，老板娘是非常欢迎的。他踏着小碎步在走廊和大厅穿行着，穿女装行动起来方便的多，也可以随时接近可疑的人，而银时则在冒充顾客时刻准备接应他。

果不其然，桂在一个小包间里找到了下属们描述的那几个人：有四个男人在豪饮，他们正在商量离开江户。在门口等待了一会儿，听到一个瘦小男人说要上厕所，推门出来了。桂立刻用匕首抵在他的脖子上：“敢出声现在就宰了你，现在跟我过来！”

桂胁迫着小个子男人一直走到长廊的尽头，没费多少工夫就把他绑的结结实实，然后给银时去信息：来吃圣代，带10块钱。桂皱了皱眉：他整天除了甜食还能想到别的东西吗？这么恶心的暗号……  
这个暗号是在出发前就订好的，以免被人发现他们之间的关系，圣代代表目标任务，金额则代表时间。

几分钟后，银时推门进来了。桂小太郎说：“他们最近干了一票大买卖。但是死都不肯说是什么买卖。银时，你看该怎么办吧。”

“既然这样，我换个方式问你。老实回答就不会有事，回去了也会保你无事，如果你敢说假话，自然有办法让你生不如死。”

“好、好，你问吧！”瘦小男人一见到银时，就被他凶狠的眼神震慑住了。  
“你们的货物，会说话吗？”  
“会、会说话。”  
“接货的人是江湖上的人，还是上面的人？” 

===============================================================

第一节 男人就是本性难移 P5 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“那个货物，还活着吗？”银时眯着眼看着他，喉咙发干得难受。

"活着的，活着的。我真的不能再说了，求求你们了！”瘦小男人害怕瑟瑟发抖，大概是害怕再说下去就会泄露机密。

“那个货物随附的还有什么东西吗？比如折扇、武士刀什么的？”

“有把日本刀，是武士刀！上面镶嵌的也蓝宝石，不过.....不过刀被上面的人拿走了。”

那是我给他的青鬼刀。银时握紧拳头，深吸了一口气。

“最后一个问题，这个货物要发到哪里去？”银时的手已经握紧了刀柄。  
“不知道，有人会过来取货.....，其他的我真的什么都不知道了。别杀我，别杀我！”

“ 我这里可有录音，如果你回去马上就报告给老大，我也会把你送到地狱去哦。“银时拿出手机晃了晃，随后示意桂给他松绑。

这时候不远处传来嘈杂声，似乎有什么大人物向这边来了，居然还是坐着轿子来的。一行六个随从，在店门口轿子里的人出来的，带着斗笠还穿着黑色长披风看不清楚样貌。“我先去看看，你继续盯着他们。”给桂交代了两句银时立刻冲出房间去了，想看清楚是谁。 

等了几分钟，那人却并没有上二楼。银时觉得纳闷，像这种地位显赫的人怎么会在一楼大厅，他顺着楼梯下去的时候，那一行人已经朝大门口走去了，随从在左右两边搀扶着穿着长披风的人慢慢蹬了轿子。

银时觉得心跳加速，腋下汗津津的，有种不好的预感。他满脑子想着的都是土方十四郎的事：你可千万不能有事.....！你不是让我等着你吗？要是你擅自出了什么事的话，追到地狱我也要让你给我说清楚！

“妈妈桑，刚才来的些什么人，排场不小啊。”一楼柜台里，一个浓妆艳抹的中年女人正在抽烟，银时走过去打听道。

“他们拿的是川崎藩主家臣的腰牌，走到哪里都是横行的。”

“川崎.....？是京都那个川崎藩主吗？那他们刚才不是来玩的吗？才来就要走啊……”银时继续试探道。

“是啊。他们来提货的，出手很阔绰，存了两天就是给了五万。”妈妈桑斜眼瞟过银时，“你问那么多干什么，这些人我们人不起。臭小子，一边玩儿去吧！” 

“地下室“。  
几分钟后，收到桂太郎的短讯，大概是桂太郎从他们的谈话中听到的消息。 

银时快步向忘忧河的后门的走去，尽量不引起别人的注意。心底发凉，甚至连握刀的手都有些发抖，那种不详的预感渐渐升腾起来将他紧紧缠绕。地下室的门在后门出去庭院的角落里，非常隐秘，要不是桂安排人先进来勘查过，根本找不到入口。借着微弱的灯笼照出的光线，银时看见那东北角站了一个人。

是小桂太郎。“有人先我们一步把‘货物’接走了。”

银时深吸了一口气，拳头握得咯咯作响：“假发，我现在要去劫货，对方可是达官贵人，你要一起来吗？”

“求之不得。我手里的刀很久没尝过人血的味道了。”桂看着银时，心领神会的笑了笑。

那一行人各个都包裹的很严实，然而抬着轿子招摇过市的行为却又暴露了他们的行踪。可能他们根本就不想隐藏自己吧！银时猜测道，在街上边打听边追赶着。穿过大通街口，桂突然停住了脚步。

“银时，再往前就出城了。”  
“难道他们.....！！”  
”没错，他们已经察觉到有人追踪，恐怕是故意引我们到这里的。“夜风吹过来夹杂着冰凉的雾气，那轿子停在了10米开外的地方，银时抬头看了看残月，拔出了腰间的刀：“假发，天太黑可能看不出清楚，你可不要砍到自己人哦！”

“放心，我的刀可是认人的！要上了哦！”桂太郎将头发笨重的发饰丢在一边，握在手里的刀寒光闪闪。

那些轿夫都是训练有素伪装成随从的保镖。银时能感觉到一阵风吹了过来，那是他们排成一队快速移动的气流，银时和  
桂小太郎大喊了一声后立刻冲上去迎战。

冲过来的一共有六个人，每个人都是搏杀的高手，一开始是三个人攻击一个，站位成三角地形，被攻击的人没有可以躲闪的机会，银时和桂太郎只好背靠背站位顺时针移动应对。

然而这种车轮战是非常累人的，丝毫没有喘息的机会，十多分钟过后，这六个越逼越紧，银时和桂都觉得形势变得对他们愈发严峻。

“银时，我们两个不能都被这样牵制住！你快去看看那轿子，他们可能还有接应的人。” 桂小太郎一边奋力挥舞着手里的钢刀，一边对身后的银时说。 

==================================================================

第一节 男人就是本性难移 P6 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“说得好听，两个人对付他们尚且勉强，谁走开另一个都会被杀！”银时根本看不清对付的刀法，只能跟着感觉和对方的气息来改变刀法。顺着洞爷湖滴下来一些温热的血，银时知道他们当中有人受伤了，攻击的节奏也慢了些。

“等会我会向右移动两步，给你做掩护，你快冲出去！”听到桂有些急促的喘息，大概体力下降的很厉害。

“呵！你想杀身成仁吗？”银时嘲讽道。

“怎么会自寻死路呢！我自然有办法脱身！”听桂的说话似乎早有准备，银时决定接受他的提议。

“好！就是现在！”桂大声吼道，他右手向上举起刀挡住正面砍下来的杀手，左手向下朝 即将移动过来的人的肚子上猛击了一拳。根本容不得银时任何犹豫，他趁这个空档冲出来这个包围圈。 

银时奋力冲到轿子旁，一个钢刀从轿子里伸出来抵住银时的胸口，要不是在月光的照射下发出微弱的反光，他就真的扑上去了。他紧紧握着手里的洞爷湖：“阁下连夜赶路是要去哪里啊，好像还带了不该带走的东西上路，既然我都走到面前了，难道还不打算露面吗？”

“闲事管多的人命不长。”轿子里出来低沉的声音。

银时猛地将刀挑开，右脚尽全力将踢向轿子踢翻，轿子里果然坐着两个人，其中一个穿着斗篷，手脚都是被捆着的。而另一个带着面罩，一只手拿着折扇，同样穿着斗篷，他从身边抓起刀就往银时的身上劈过去。

但这个人却不是银时的对手，没过几招就被银时用剑指着咽喉：“让你的人停下来！”

听到桂太郎加剧的喘息声，银时知道他已经受伤了。那个戴面具的人从怀里掏出一个铃铛摇了几下，那六个人就立刻停止了进攻。

“你是想要钱吗？”戴面具的男人显然以为他们两个是劫匪，他从口袋里有掏出了一叠现金，还有些金饰，慢慢地放在地上。“这些应该够你们夫妇吃喝不愁了。”

夫妇？银时愣了一下，原来桂还穿着女装的，一身的脂粉气就算是距离好几米都能闻到。银时看也没看地上的东西，只将视线投向倒在一边一动不动的人：”我是要他。”

“他不能给你。“  
“你知道他是谁吗？“  
“我不需要知道他是谁，他是大人要我带回去的人。”

“看来只有让你死，我才能带他走是吗？呵呵！“银时冷笑了一声，身后传来一阵阵惨叫声。

原来是伊丽莎白的突然袭击，桂小太郎趁他们注意力集中在银时身上瞬间，朝他们扔了几颗微型炸弹。近距离扔炸弹太危险了，虽然有伊丽莎白将他快速的拖到一边，桂依然被炸伤了。

“假发，你怎么样？”魂淡！这就是他的脱身之术吗？！身后烟尘滚滚，银时看不到桂的位置，担心大声叫道。

突然，地上坐着的那个面具男人跳了起来，从折扇里抽出一把匕首，朝地上躺着那人猛刺过去，银时来不及反应，扑过去趴在那人的身上，银时感觉背上一阵巨痛，凭感觉挥动手中的刀，那人低声叫了一下，倒地呻吟着。

“你给我起来！”银时忍着痛那人从地上拽起来，朝脸上打了两拳：“到底是谁让你这么干的！”

“大人的命令就是如果不能将他带回京都，就把他就地处决。”那人被银时打的满脸是血，说话也含糊不清了。

“哼！那就请你回去告诉你们大人，只有这个人我是无论如何都不会让你们带走的。”  
“实际上不管你做什么都留不住这个人。”那人冷冷地说。

这只是个卒子而已。  
一个负责押运的镖头而已。杀了他没有任何意义。放走那个男人，可能会引来更多的敌人，但是敌人再多也无所谓。

银时走到躺在地上的那个人身边，用匕首把绳子割开，三两下除去斗笠和面纱，那人V字刘海乱糟糟地耷拉在额头前，身上没有伤痕却呼吸很虚弱，看起来是被下了药。但总算是慢慢睁开了眼，用一种木讷惊愕的眼神看着正抱着他的男人：“坂田.....？”

“不是说过了让你叫我银时吗？”  
太好了，银时忍不住笑了。

头好重，想喝水啊。这是哪里......  
努力看清周围的陈设后，土方十四郎吓得从床上坐了起来，习惯性地摸向枕头底下，“我的刀.......也被夺走了吧！”他惆怅地说，环视四周到处都是粉粉嫩嫩的颜色，墙壁上帖子各种半裸的女人海报，这不就情人旅馆吗？！对啊，确实是那家伙救了回来，我到底睡了多久？肚子好 饿，身上没有一点力气。土方下意识地掀开被子看了看，穿着浴衣的？

诶——！土方脸上一热，狂抓头发：“还帮我换了衣服吗？这是哪里学来的少女漫画的情节啊？！”

靠近窗边的小桌上摆了一大包东西：速食便当、面包、水、啤酒，当然还有烟和蛋黄酱，他继续翻找着，居然还有草莓味牛奶和人妻杂志？！

“别把自己的爱好强加在别人的身上啊......”不过，还真是饿了呢！土方打开便当后挤上蛋黄酱后开始搅拌着：这种场面好熟悉啊......！前两次被拉到旅馆来被、被睡了，被算计——也不全是吧了！他纠结地想道：这次我又被拉到旅馆来了，而且是被他救到这里的，我还真是没用 啊…… 

=================================================================================

第一节 男人就是本性难移 P7 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

吃饱喝足后，身体还是很很乏。土方躺在床上试着将支离破碎的记忆拼接起来，想想前因后果自己失去意识到昏睡这么久来看，是被下了分量不轻的药。已经过去一小时了，也没看到坂田银时的人。

“我还是先回屯所吧！没有我的消息，老大他们一定很着急吧。”土方这样想着，但是四处都找不到手机。

“诶？”转动门把手的时候，发现门纹丝不动。土方心底一沉：他走的时候把门也反锁了吗？可是.....为什么？他在房间里有些焦躁的走了几圈，无论是呼喊还是敲门，都没有任何人理会。

好像.....他是故意把我关在房间里的，可是....为什么？土方断断续续的想着，总之身体还那么乏，既然出不去就再睡一会儿吧。又陷入了沉睡中。

坂田银时很久没试过正襟危坐了。在等待近藤勋回来的这半小时，他就感到小腿有些发麻。  
冲田总悟将他安排在开会用的大堂里，那个位置可以看到真选组成员们训练的实况。银时一直默默地喝茶，时而看一眼赤裸着上身的土方十四郎正带领着十几个人扎马步。

“老板，你怎么会突然找上门来？”  
“我有一些重要的事情要跟那个跟踪狂猩猩说。”  
“唉，我还是叫土方先生过来吧！我觉得你应该先跟他说说。”边说着他就站了起来。  
“喂！”银时叫住他，“我、我觉得不太方便。”  
总悟楞了一下，还是坐下了。这时候院子的大门推开了，大家纷纷挺直身板，齐声向他问好，是近藤勋回来了。

近藤走来大堂的时候，是和土方十四郎一起进来的。银时的视线盯着他看，直到对方移开视线，总悟无奈地摇了摇头叹道：这两个人，又不知道为什么闹了别扭吗？土方清了清嗓子：“坂田，你到这里是有什么事吗？”  
“我是找近藤的，可没说找你们。”银时斜着眼睛看了看总悟和土方。  
“是不方便他们听到的话吗？”近藤喝了口茶，“啊....说起来上次女王蜂事件还没谢谢你呢.....”  
银时并有接他的话，看着他丝毫没有寒暄的意思，近藤说到：“那你跟我到内室来吧。十四，你刚刚训练完，去冲个澡吧。总悟你带几个人把上次抓到的浪人押解到总局去。”

经过真选组的食堂，后面有个很大的庭院，庭院周围盖得是成片的宿舍。银时从没到过这里，没想到意外的干净整洁。跟着近藤走到一个房间，大约6个榻榻米的空间。  
银时坐好后，近藤将门拉上了：“你能直接到真选组来找我，说明是有大事吧。”  
“好像你已经知道是什么事了。”银时看着对方说。  
“我也只是瞎猜，这里没有其他人，不如你直接说吧！”  
“我想让你跟我去见一个人。”  
“见谁？”  
“土方十四郎。”  
“诶？”

幸好情侣酒店里有电视， 不然这么漫长的时间该怎么度过啊！土方躺在床上胡乱按着电视，被困在房间里的心情越来越烦躁。忽然门上的电子锁响了两声，有人来了！他一骨碌起来站在墙边。  
“十、四.......？”  
"近藤.......老大？“  
近藤勋呆呆地看着眼前的人，而对方也用相同吃惊的目光看着他。  
“这就是我想说的事情。”银时抱着双拳慢慢地走进来。

银时让他们两个先坐下，然后把如何救出土方的事情对近藤说了一下。然而让土方感觉到震惊的事情是近藤告诉他，土方十四郎这几天在屯所里，而且并没有发现什么不对劲。  
“呃......你们真是长的一样诶，不过你、你真的是十四吗？”近藤伸长脖子凑近了左看右看。  
土方点了支烟，盯着他的脸：“你睡觉磨牙放屁，吃饭啪嗒嘴，全身上下体毛多，被人嘲笑。喜欢妙姐，跟踪狂，暴露狂.....！”  
“好了好了！你不要再说了！”近藤忙不迭地制止了他，“为了保险起见，我有几个问题要问你。”  
“你每次买蛋黄酱是在哪家店？”  
“屯所直走300米，济川阿婆家的店。”  
“你每次洗完澡，最先做的事是什么？”  
“废话，当然是抽烟！”土方吐了个烟圈。  
“女王蜂事件里，你为什么没有中毒？”  
“咳咳咳！”土方被猛地呛了口眼，他那惊慌的眼神飞快地在银时脸上掠过，狠狠地瞪着近藤：“什么乱七八糟的问题！ 老大你是找死吗？”

“哈哈哈哈~”近藤勋忽然笑起来了，放心地说：“我确认过了，你确实是十四，我真选组的副长！”  
银时冷眼看着这两个人说：“既然确认过了，现在要怎么做？你直接带真家伙过去吗？”  
“不行。单凭怀疑就向将军提出质疑川崎藩主的忠诚，不可能的。而且现在还不能确定是不是川崎大人家臣做的，他们花了那么大工夫让假十四混入真选组，接下来会有什么样阴谋我们一无所知。不如再等一等！”近藤勋分析道。

“那我......？”土方为难地有些懵地看着近藤勋，“我要一直住在情人旅馆里吗？”  
银时转过头呆看了他片刻：“你住我家吧。但是房费要折算给我。”  
“谁要住你家！”土方立刻否决了他的提议。

=======================================================

第一节 男人就是本性难移 P8 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“你就住在这个旅馆，那去老板家目标太大了。谁也不会想到你会藏在情人旅馆呢？等会我回去办住房手续的。”近藤又转向银时：“我们十四就拜托你了，饮食和生活用品的事情。

“喂！什么叫拜托给他！找局里安排一个人不可以吗？”土方一听说要拜托给银时，急得叫起来。

“十四！”近藤厉声吼道：“假十四能不露声色地瞒过所有人，必定是有人将你的生活习惯透露出去了，真选组谁是奸细没有查清楚，怎么能随便安排人过来？！ ”

大概是被近藤的气势震慑住了，仔细想想他说的也有道理，土方便不再争了。沉默了一会儿，他向银时微微低下了头：“在事情没有结束前，就麻烦你了。” 

银时脸上荡起一丝温柔地笑，那眼神却异常坚定，似乎在说：“有我你放心。”

土方反倒有些不好意思，忽然他又像是想起了什么：“对了.....我需要一把刀防身，老大你能帮我想想办法吗？”

“不必了。”银时打断他道，“今晚上就给你送来。”  
“呃！“土方心头暗暗一惊：这家伙......又在打什么鬼主意。

“你不必担心，我会尽快查清楚这件事的阴谋，你安心在这里休息。我先回去了，出来久了那个十四会起疑心。”近藤勋说完便推门离开了。

“我、我也先回去了。”银时清了清嗓子，狭小的空间里只有两个人的时候，气氛就变得有些诡异。

“诶？回万事屋了吗？”土方问道。  
“当、当然！总得给神乐和新八说一声吧！咳咳，还有给你买些换洗的内衣。”银时背对着他说道。

“哦、哦，那谢谢你了。”  
“啧！”银时突然转过身抱住他，“不管怎么样，我不会让你有事的。“

“魂淡！快点放开我！不要突然就抱上来，好、好肉麻......"土方忙不迭推开他。

“嗯，我晚上再过来。”  
“晚、晚上就、就不要过、过来了吧.....”土方连忙拒绝道。

银时看着他紧张的样子，忍不住想要逗他。挠着那卷发，邪气地笑了笑：“呵呵，我过来又不是要睡你，你怕什么？”

“谁说怕了！再乱说话我杀了你哦！”  
“嚯嚯，原来你不怕啊……”银时摸着下巴色气地说。

“滚蛋吧你！”只见那藏蓝色的眼睛瞪得老大，一把将银时推出了。 

听到外面脚步声渐行渐远，土方才松了口气。他坐回到小桌边，微微叹了口气：刚才推银时出去的时候，他脸上闪过一丝因疼痛而扭曲的表情。昨天被救的时候，虽然昏昏沉沉地，却清楚感觉到有人扑在他身上，发出被刺伤时的呻吟声。  
银时又因为他受伤了。  
土方望着银时喝过的茶杯，轻轻地叹了口气。


	2. 《浊色》之真假十四

第二节 假作真时真亦假 P1 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

夜里1点多了，土方十四郎仍然没有睡。倒不是说不困，而是银时说过晚上会过来，却一直没有消息。房间里没有开灯，只有一个红点在轻微移动，那是他坐在窗边正在抽烟。

窗外漆黑一片，月亮只露出一丝微笑。满天的星星点点，就像是无数只眼睛观望着地面的人和事。老实说他自己都不知道身在何处，除了从隔壁房间时而传来激情亢奋的叫声和喘息声之外确定这是情人旅馆没错之外，窗户看出去这里大概是5楼的，视野范围内只能看到一片较矮的住宅区，看不到任何的标志性建筑。

土方焦虑地一支接一支地抽烟，终于忍不住拉开窗户：与其在这里干等，不如出去看看情况！刚刚爬到窗沿上，门发出了“滴滴”电子锁打开的声音。

“喂！你在干什么！”  
随着房间灯亮，银时和土方四目相对：那V字刘海的人嘴里叼着烟，正骑在窗框上了，藏蓝色的眼睛正惊恐地看着他。他将手里的东西丢在一边三并两步冲过去将土方从窗户上拖下来，劈头骂道：“你不要命了吗？你以为这里是几楼啊？！”  
土方被他吼得晕头转向，半晌才喃喃道：“我就是想、想出去看看......“

床边立着的是......青鬼刀？  
“你——！”他注意到银时带回来的东西，生气双手揪住银时的衣领：“你潜入屯所是吗？不要命的人是你吧！”

银时舔了下嘴唇：“这把刀，除了你没有人有资格用。”他眯着猩红的眼睛，看着土方为他担心的表情，心里不禁窃喜，“放心，他没有发现。”

土方重新坐回到小桌边，颇为烦躁地提出：“我想出去，至少出去查一下那个假土方的来历。我不想关在这里。” 

“他现在才是土方十四郎。”银时冷冷地答道，“你是赝品。除了真选组对你的那一点不太有用的信任，你证明不了你就是土方十四郎。”

“什么.....话？”土方脸上有些苍白，察觉到银时的担忧，他看着银时问道：“这个刀是从那个人身边偷回来的吧？你说，去屯所到底看到了什么？

银时望着窗外的浓如墨汁的夜幕：“屯所里没有人察觉他不是你，连那个暴力小子都能和他相安无事，一定是经过很长时间的训练才能模仿地这么像。”

“连总悟都.....”土方的眼睛开始充血了，那个小恶魔整天找他的麻烦，要说真选组还有谁比近藤更了解他，这个人就是总悟，然而连总悟都没有认出那是个赝品。

“是每一个人。他把你的口头禅，抽烟的动作甚至连你小便的姿势都熟记于心，没有人会觉得奇怪，所以现在他是土方十四郎，在事情明朗之前，你只能是个影子。”

“我要出去，要尽快查清楚这件事！”那种被替代的落寞突然变成绝望，勒得土方喘不过气来，他提起刀就往外冲，银时一把将他抱住，极力想要安抚他：“你冷静一点，这才过了两天而已，你就那么耐不住了吗？”

“难道让我在这里干等消息吗？还是在等着被别人取代——唔！”土方是真的有些沉不住气了，“我不能一直呆在这里，有些近藤老大不方便做的事，而我这个在暗处的人正好可以做啊！”

“你知道外面有多少人在四处找你？有多少人在等着杀你吗？”银时的脸色沉了下来。

“呵！难道我看起来是害怕追杀吗？与其等着脱困，不如主动出击。我现在就要出——！”土方那眼神坚定又顽强，容不得任何商量。

银时实在不想听他的情绪继续发酵，皱了皱眉头吻住了那张吵个不停的嘴，双臂紧紧地抱着他，试图用温柔地安抚土方，而土方的眼睛正恼火地瞪着他。

“唉......上次就想说了，我吻你的时候，麻烦你闭上眼！”银时撇着嘴说道：“真是的，被你那青光眼瞪着，我一点兴致都没有了。”

“喂！现在不是做这种事的时候，你放开我！”土方恼羞成怒地挣扎起来。

银时将他向后推了一把，趁他重心不稳将他按在床上，顺手抽出浴衣的腰带将土方的双手拴捆在一起。

“你干什么！混蛋！你竟然捆住我，快解开！我不会原谅你哦！”土方瞪着他怒骂着。

“我才不要你的原谅。”  
银时凑近他的脸，不容置疑地盯着他：“你太倔强了，我只有用这个办法收拾你！”

“坂田，我没心情和你做，你快让开！”

“不好意思啊，我有！”银时在他的耳廓亲吻着，土方的耳朵非常敏感，不一会儿，他白皙的脸上就布满了红晕。银时满意地看着她的反应，揉弄着股间那柔软的部分：“上次事情做了一半，是你让我等你吧？！” 

=========================================================================

第二节 假作真时真亦假 P2 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

“我可、可没说是要做这种事！啊.....”土方已经尽力分散注意力了，然而身体却并不如他的意志坚强。“坂田.....不要再、再继续了......”

“真是淫荡的颜色......”  
银时将土方的浴衣像两边扯开，看着那乳首经过他的舔吮变成娇艳的红花般坚挺着，满意地笑着，继续用手指色情地揉弄着。

“坂田！不要把我当成女人！唔……”与其说不喜欢银时总是弄他的胸口，其实他更讨厌自己被爱抚那里会产生快感。

“我从没想过把你当成女人，我只是想当你的男人！”  
“你松开我的手，快点解开！”  
“哼！松开你会一拳打过来吧！”  
“啊.....你！轻、轻一点.....”  
“好硬.....“银时的手粗鲁地在他的内裤里动作着。

银时感受到土方身体的轻颤，猛地土方的内裤扯下来。就这样，土方的身体在白炽灯的照射下，完全裸露在银时的面前。他呆看着土方的胸腹有几处刀疤，肌肉紧实没有一处多余，那忍不住吐着蜜汁的性器直挺挺地在下腹怒视着他。看他两只手被捆着，挡在脸上发出阵阵低沉的呻吟声，十分让人不忍心。

土方别扭把脸撇向一边，低声说道：“一定要做的话，就好好地做。你不用绑着我！”那语气似乎有几分投降，又有几分怨恨。银时注意到那手腕因为勒得太紧已经有血痕了，轻轻叹了口气，还是选择了帮他解开。

双手解放了的土方，将脸贴着银时的胸膛滑下身子将他按倒。银时不知道他这是要做什么，摸着那顺滑的黑发：“喂.....”

突然土方张着嘴朝那个硬挺的家伙俯身下去，银时却一把拦住了他，正色道：“你不用做这些.......这是女人做的事情。“

“这种事你给我做过两次了，你是女人吗？”土方瞪着他舔了舔嘴唇，他的身上已经浮上一层淡红色，藏蓝色的眼睛被蒙上了情欲的颜色。银时宠溺地笑了一下，翻身将土方按倒在身侧：“那是我愿意的，如果你要做，还是等你心甘情愿的时候再说吧！”一边说着更加磨人地刺激着那急于释放的性器顶端。

“下次再这么磨磨唧唧的......我就上你了！魂淡！”土方咬着一角被子，额头上和脖颈处出了不少汗，然而理智随着银时的手指支离破碎。

“哦~~看样子要造反啊，呵呵！”银时忍不住笑了下，在他的脖子上轻轻地咬着，贪婪地嗅着：“真是不解风情的家伙！做爱的时候不要那么逞强嘛......”

措不及防的，银时已经探入了他的后穴。土方的身体的温度，敏感点的位置，银时从第一次抱他之后就忘不了了，比起自己的快乐，银时更享受土方的快乐。

“呃！”土方根本承受不住前列腺被这么挑逗，几乎要射出来了，太阳穴的青筋迸出并跳动着。银时出其不意地进入让他呜咽了一声，此时耳边忽然传来像是恶魔般的耳语：“这次我要做到你下不了床.......”

“魂淡！你——敢！啊——！”

房间里两个男人在情欲的浪潮里翻滚着，在贪婪地索求着对方的身体，快感和痛苦交织中怎么都靠不了岸。

在土方迎来第三次高潮的时候，他脑海里闪过一个问题：我到底为什么会愿意和他上床？和银时对视，他根本无法思考，只能尽全力感受他对方的热度和力量。土方觉得自己大概是个祭品，当第一次被他用野兽般的赤瞳注视的时候，就已经心甘情愿献上血和肉了。

结束.....了吧？  
唔......土方气若游丝，是感觉到银时从他身体里退出去了。他趴在床上只剩下眼睛能动了，依稀看到天蒙蒙亮了，他浑身像是被肢解了一样无力。银时将他抱起来靠在枕头上，递了杯水：“赶紧喝点水吧！刚才你喊得嗓子都哑了。”

土方随便喝了几口，想到刚才发出那种羞耻的声音，囧得现在就想死，床头那把青鬼刀都像是在嘲笑他。他转过剑背对着银时，暂时不想说话。

“现在......你冷静下来了吧。”银时浑身上下全部汗湿透了，他抓了根毛巾搭在脖子上。“你以为我就这样把你劫走，那个所谓的大人会就此罢休吗？我敢说，现在整个江户不知道埋伏了多少人在找你，如果你真的被抓了.......你有想过真选组会这么样吗？”

土方没有应声，却在认真思考银时的话。  
“还有，不管别人认不认你，阿银我认你是真正的鬼副长土方十四郎。”银时从衣服口袋里翻出一个手机，放在桌子上。“上面有我的号码，如果有急事的话，打电话吧！总之不要出去。”

又开始自说自话了……土方努力眨了几下眼睛，不一会儿陷入了沉睡。银时看着那完全放松下来慵懒的侧脸，情不自禁地摸了摸那汗湿的头发。他承认刚才做得太多了，自己的体力都几乎耗尽了，何况是土方。不过银时安心了许多：这样一来，土方就真的哪里都去不了。

银时简单洗漱了一下便离开了，按之前的规矩把门反锁了。 

剩下的事，交给我吧！ 

================================================================================

第二节 假作真时真亦假 P3 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

城外一个隐秘的所在，是银时和桂约定好的行动过后汇合的地方。

在救回土方三天后， 银时赶了过去。桂正躺在床上。

伊丽莎白，那个不能说话的外星球生物正在照顾他吃药。桂挣扎着坐起来：“银时，我们在京都的友人说大名府邸里有个术士，精通易容术，甚至可以改变人的嗓音。你听说过吗？”

“整容吗？这几年相当流行的，女人割双眼皮，垫下巴，隆胸什么的。易容嘛......jump上也提过，难道真的有这种人啊.....?”银时还是觉得一头雾水。

“这几年有个机构利用天人的技术在做秘密实验，提取记忆法。”桂太郎摸着下巴努力回想着：“就是用机器读取人的记忆，然后剔除掉不需要的部分，然后把他们认为有用的部分提出来，放到别的生物身体里，但那种技术还没有谁真正见识过。”

“别说的那么玄啊！假发。“银时不敢相信有那么邪门的事情。

“不是假发，是桂太郎！要说多少次才记得住！真选组现在怎么样了？”

“假土方混得不错，至今没有人知道他是假的，我也只跟近藤勋说了这件事而已。下一步该怎么做，完全没有计划。”银时有些泄气地说。

“他们可能是想用土方做实验，不露声色地换掉政府的官员。现在真土方失踪了，他们会四处撒网吧……”桂太郎忽然像想起了什么：“对了，你去真选组找近藤的事情，那个假土方知道的吧？”

真是一语惊醒梦中人！  
银时的额头上冒出细密的冷汗，他站起身来拔腿就往外跑：自己在耍什么小聪明？！对方知道我去找近藤密谈，一定会注意的我行动。我还把土方一个人留在旅馆，至少要给他换房间啊！银时懊恼地拨通电话，然而并没有人接听。

不会吧！？他加快了奔跑的速度！

穿过小食店聚集的这条街，就到了安置土方的旅馆了，银时已经跑得气喘吁吁了需要稍作休息了，他刚刚停下脚步，就感觉到身后的有硬物抵住腰部，他冷哼了一下：“有话就说！我最讨厌别人拿着刀站在我身后了。”

“坂田银时，你往前走十米，左拐进巷道。”  
原来白天也能遇见鬼。  
银时慢慢地迈开步子，身后那熟悉的声音，竟然令他发呕。

“警察先生，要逮捕我也需要个理由吧！”银时吊儿郎当地说着。  
‘土方十四郎’将烟头丢在地上，走上前把刀架在他的脖子上：“我的刀不见，是你干得吧？”

“你的？呵呵，对不起，我可不认得你的刀。”  
“是吗？把你的手机扔过来。快点！“‘土方’命令道。  
“哪个是他的号码？”  
“红豆饭。”  
‘土方’拿到手机后翻动着通讯录：“好恶心的名字”。

切！坂田银时并不是打不过他，而是想看看他下一步准备怎么做。

‘土方’低声命令道：“这个巷道的尽头，有家和服店，走过去不要回头。”

“你要给我做和服吗？”银时掏着鼻孔，“喂！我说，警察也不能随便没收我的手机吧！”

“你要是再不闭上嘴，我就现在就砍了你。”  
银时就这样有一句没一句地唠叨着，走进了和服店。

果然，不到10分钟，另一个土方十四郎出现了。  
“竟然敢骗我出来！”  
匆匆赶来的土方一看到银时和那人坐在一起，立刻血冲到头顶，拔了刀就冲了过去。在后堂干活的店员从布匹间抽出日本刀聚集在‘土方’的身边。银时发现情况不妙，操起洞爷湖就开始挡在土方的身前接住了两个杀手的刀。

“坂田你滚开！不要添乱，我今天就要和这个赝品做个了结！“土方恨恨看着对面那个穿着他的制服的男人，但是挥刀的时候还是感觉到腰有些使不上力气。

“喂！你没事吧！都说了让我来！”银时真是看不惯逞强的土方。“刚才打电话为什么不接！”

"少废话！你去对付这些杀手，这个赝品必须由我亲自处理。"土方说完便朝那个和他长得一样的人冲了过去。

那些扮成店员的杀手刀法很正统，像是军队里的操刀手法。这些人并非银时的对手，但是战法很缠人，刀影相叠，碰撞出瘆人的金属声，他们站成一圈，银时既冲不出去，他们也攻不进来的。银时虽疲于应付，然而他担心土方那边的情况。

不一会儿， 和服店被打得乱七八糟，布料和衣服散落地到处都是。大概是店内地方狭窄，两个‘土方’在挥刀打起来的时候慢慢向后院移动着。和那些杀手胶着了10多分钟，银时终于将他们打倒在血泊中，而他的白色长衫上也开一片片红色的花，四下张望着急忙向后院跑去：“十四！十四？”

然而没有人应声，银时顿时慌了神，握着刀的手微微颤抖着。

=====================================================================

第二节 假作真时真亦假 P4 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq   
“坂、坂田......”

身后忽然传来了土方的声音，只见他从院子东北角处一个像是仓库的屋子了出来了，他血顺着浴衣浸染开来，头上有血顺着脸颊留下来，右手用剑撑着地板慢慢向银时走去。

“土方？！”银时赶忙冲过去扶着他，焦急地问道：“那个人呢？死了吗？”

“不知道……我们快走，这附近恐怕还埋伏的有杀手。”土方虚弱地说。

“他们为什么一定要杀土方呢......”  
难道仅仅是因为一次运送失败，就一定要灭口将真正的土方十四郎抹杀掉吗？ 银时心头疑云重重，同时又对这件事产生了浓厚兴趣。 

“副长！副长！你醒醒！”  
真选组屯所的门口围着五六名队员，围着一个浑身是血的的男人。近藤勋和冲田总悟得到通报后立刻跑向大门。土方十四郎后肩胛中刀，额头上破了流了不少血，发现他倒在门口的时候，已经昏迷了。大家七手八脚地将他抬上警车送去医院救治的时候，近藤勋将地上的刀捡了起来仔细端详着：“是谁耐不住性子了，开始动手了吗？”

“土方今天出去的时候很奇怪，对吧。”总悟说道。

“中午出去的时候没说去哪里，也不准让别人跟着，回来的时候竟然受了这么重的伤......”

“近藤老大，我们也去医院吧。如果他醒过来，我们也能第一时间知道到底发生了什么。”总悟建看着地上的血迹建议道。  
“不，总悟，医院的话晚上再去。现在我们又见更重要的事要做。你跟我来吧！”

宿舍现在空无一人。  
四队的人送土方去医院，二队和三队出勤未归，五队和六队借调做将军赏枫的护卫，其他的人都去野外的拉练，现在的真选组，实际上只有一队留在屯所待机。

冲田总悟默默地跟在近藤勋的身后，被带到了禁闭室，总悟看到小房间里关着的是五队因病没有出勤的栗源刚。他有点搞不清楚状况：“这是......？” 

“昨晚上我起夜听到他躲在卫生间里打电话，报告土方的事情。  
”土方的什么事情？”  
“一切。”

栗源刚被总悟盘问了半小时，近藤才开口：“也就是说有人出大价钱，让你把副长的事情告诉他，你却不知道对方是谁？”

“啊.....有次听到他们提到了宗成大人，其他的真的就不知道了。我、我赌钱欠了很多钱.....，请原谅我吧！“栗源痛哭流涕着，被反绑着手挣扎着扑倒在地。

“对方大概知道你暴露的事情，你就暂时在这里呆着比较安全。”

回到近藤的起居室， 总悟坐在近藤的对面，生气地情绪掩盖不住：“老大，你如果准备什么都不告诉我，就不要让我参与，不要搞得我像个笨蛋一样。”

近藤这才将土方的事情告诉给了总悟，他瞪大了双眼表情僵硬地说道：“意思是我们和一个陌生人打成一片，却丝毫没有发现异常对吗？我们……还真是笨蛋啊！”他烦躁地抓着头发，“那现在医院里那家伙是真的还是假的？”

“假的。”近藤向刀架望去，“万事屋老板几天前已经把十四的刀偷偷换走了，所以带着其他刀回来的人是假十四。”

“哦。既然是这样的话，要我去医院补刀吗？一劳永逸。”总悟的右手已经按在刀柄上了。

“宗成大人。”近藤提到的这个名字让总悟愣住了，“是京都川崎藩主的家臣，随便行动的话，会让松平老爹在幕府受到很大的压力，我们必须要掌握实在的证据。”

“安排人去监视一下如何？有人可能会去和他接头，或者是找机会拿到手机上的联络对象。”总悟建议道，“我们不能就这样什么都不做，拖得越久，土方，真正的土方就越危险。”

近藤勋点了点头，“你们从下线开始查，我现在就去松平老爹那里，想办法了解川崎府最近有什么不寻常的动作。总悟，栗源刚要严加看管起来，土方的事情非同小可，在没和我商量之前不能让第三人知道。”

“老大，有件事我必须要确认一下。”总悟那酒红色的眼睛掠过一丝寒光：“如果两个土方同时出现在我面前，但是他们谁也证明不了自己是真的，我应该怎么做？是要把这两人都杀掉吗？”

近藤站起身来，看着满脸疑惑的总悟：“不会到那一步的！再说，你是有办法知道谁是真的十四吧？” 

==============================================================

第二节 假作真时真亦假 P5 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

躺在病床上的土方，因为失血过多昏迷好几个小时才慢慢苏醒过来。恍惚中他看到有人正瞪着他：“总悟......”他虚弱得呻吟着。

“土方，你又到医院报道了，让外面的人知道我们的副长竟然这么衰，真是个大笑话！”

这小子嘴巴还是这么毒啊！土方安心地笑了一下：“老大呢？”  
“去开会了。”  
土方看了看点滴瓶，喃喃自语道：“终于回来了……太好了。”

“你是被谁打伤的？亏你浑身是血还能坚持回到屯所门口，真厉害啊！”总悟的语调一如往常的阴阳怪气。

“坂田……银时在哪里？”土方看到门背后的盆子里装着他染血的制服，忽然觉得事情很不对劲，焦急地问道

“诶？是他砍伤你的吗？“  
“我有很重要的事情找他。总悟，你能帮我去找他吗？”

“不能。我的任务是在这里保护你，是寸步不离地守着你。”总悟盯着土方答道，“这是老大的命令。”

这下可麻烦了......被这个小恶魔看管起来了，他无奈地看了一眼总悟。回忆起当时在后院里的厮杀，是他始料不及的，突然跳出来5个人围攻他，将他逼进了仓库，虽然那几个的刀法并不十分厉害自己还是受了重伤。土方在枕头下面和小抽屉里四处翻找着：“喂，总悟，你们送我来的时候见到我的手机了吗？”

“没有，我们发现你的时候，身边只有一把刀，那刀被老大收在他的房间里了，这里有我们，你不用担心。”总悟面无表情地答道，心里却在盘算着如何才能找到他上线联系人，“我去医生那里一下，看你什么时候能出院。”

“藏玉计划第一步已经失败，现在是你获得他们信任的最后机会，下次你和他再见面的时候，要彻底瓦解他在真选组人心中的地位。能不能顺利进行第二步，就看你了。”

“是。”‘土方’挂掉电话朝空中吐了口烟，知道自己已经没有回头路可以走了。要想获得真选组的信任容易，但是如何骗过坂田银时，却是个大难题。所有这后续的麻烦事，都是因为他的出现，如果不是他在半途截下了土方十四郎，就不会需要他们用这么迂回的手段了。

所以，这次一定要成功。“土方”暗暗地下了决心。

======================== 

“喂！总悟，帮我买包烟吧！没有烟我活不下去。”病床上的人呻吟着。

“土方！我是负责来保护你的，不是来伺候你的，你最好不要那么多事！“

住进医院的第三天，每次到了总悟来换班的时候，土方就是各种要求，他终于忍无可忍地抗议道.，“好在医生说你再有两天就可以出院了，我也是受够你了。”

还有两天啊……被总悟盯得那么死，真是什么都做不了。土方郁闷地看了一眼坐在床边翻看杂志的总悟：“总悟！你马上去帮我买烟！我现在以副长的身份命令你！”

“是.....！副——长！！”总悟握了握刀柄，瞪着他应道。在走向电梯的路上，他猛然惊觉：土方这么拼命地想支开他，应该是要行动了。他立刻轻手轻脚地折返回到病房门口朝里面窥视着，土方似乎起身了，总悟马上示意警卫们退后，当他猫着腰退到立柱后面的时候，背后忽然撞到了人。

“你又在干什么坏事？”  
背后传来一个女孩子的声音，总悟心头一紧知道又撞上了煞星：“原来是你这丫头啊，为什么你会在医院，是你们老板住院了吗？”

“闭上你的乌鸦嘴，银酱可不会轻易住院。”神乐一脸鄙夷地看着总悟：“整天鬼鬼祟祟地，真是让人讨厌的家伙！”

“你说什么？！“被女孩子挖苦可不能忍，总悟顿时火冒三丈，立刻怼回去：“我可是在执行任务，不像你整天游手好闲。”他稍微移动了一下以便能看到病房的情况。

“你说谁游手好闲，虽然经常拿不到工资但我也在工作的好吧！”神乐却挡在他的面前，双手叉腰毫不示弱地应声道：“我看不出你这内心扭曲的死S居然能当警察，只不过是小孩子过家家一样嘛！”

总悟料到遇到她就没好事，但是……真要下狠手，对方毕竟是个女孩子。

他深吸了一口气：“我现在不想和你闹，说起来这里是医院，我们换个地方怎么样？——啊！”话还没说完，神乐一脚就将他踹到墙边，踢中的是总悟的肚子。那一下确实是很疼的，总悟缓缓起身拔刀就冲了过来。

“总悟，住手！”  
是近藤勋的声音。正要打架的两个人都愣住了，从电梯处慢慢走过来一行人，护卫们快速占成两排：一个穿着和服样貌庄重的男人。那男人面无表情，眼神目空一切，走在松平老爹和近藤勋的前面。总悟将刀收好以后，站到了近藤的身侧。

“真选组副长的病房在哪里？”那个男人开口道，“这次的事情既然关系到川崎府，我就有必要问个清楚。”

“总悟，这位是京都川崎府的宗成则寺大人，你带路吧！“近藤勋给他介绍道。

他竟然来到江户了？！总悟暗暗思付着，往病房看去的时候不由心猛地一沉：门口的警卫不见了。总悟箭步冲过去，推开虚掩着的门，被眼前的一幕惊呆了。近藤和宗成的近身侍卫以及神乐都涌了过去，大家都哑然了。

“两、两个土方先生......？诶——！！” 

==============================================================================

第二节 假作真时真亦假 P6 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

神乐的蓝眼睛在两个人的脸上来回移动着，不仅仅是长相一样，连衣服都一模一样。银时的的左手勒其中一个土方的脖子，而另一个土方正举着刀。当大家都愣住的时候，总悟却盯着神乐：这个丫头看到坂田银时没有任何吃惊，就说明她的出现一开始就是为了牵制自己，好让银时接近病房。他嘴角扯出一丝僵硬地微笑：看来我又被利用了啊！

这时候，病房里两个土方和银时突然争相向围观的人解释起来了，大致的意思是银时认为他勒住脖子的是假土方，被勒住脖子的人挣扎着说自己才是真土方，举着刀的则称要杀掉被勒住脖子的那个。总之场面有些混乱。  
“别吵了，全部带回去！”  
宗成大人黑着脸大声发号施令，显然对这几个人的争吵失去耐心。

近藤本以为会押解到总局，但宗成大人却要求去真选组屯所亲自审问，这样一来又多了几分方便，虽然现在还分不清谁真是假，但是在自己的地盘真土方至少可以免去一顿打，近藤勋暗暗松了一口气。

“为了不弄混，跪在左边的就叫你左土方，右边的就叫你右土方。中间的那个银发自然卷，叫......坂田银时的吧？你先说。”让他们三个人的轮流发言，根本毫无秩序可言！宗成大人指着银时安排着说话的次序。

银时将如何救出土方的过程描述一遍，但宗成大人不悦地皱了皱眉，呵斥道：“简直是无稽之谈！在我看来这就是绑架幕府警察的案件，这件事怎么又牵扯到川崎府的，如果让川崎大人知道有人故意陷害他，格杀勿论！”

听到“格杀勿论”这个词，审讯现场立刻安静下来了。只有银时面不改色地看着宗成：“我救下土方的时候，负责押运的人提到了京都的大人。我还让他回去转告他的主子。”他左右各看了一眼，“土方十四郎，我是不可能交给他的。”

“那你拿到他的腰牌或是信物能证明他是川崎府上的人吗？”宗成继续问道。

“天太黑，什么也没有看清楚。”银时答道，“对了，他们去忘忧河掳走土方，妈妈桑亲口说的：他们是京都川崎府的家臣，过来取货的不喝酒。”

“切！一个低等妓院妈妈桑的话怎么能够相信！”宗成大人突然脸色一脸：“我看了你的资料，至今仍有攘夷志士的嫌疑，呵呵......设计出两个土方真假难辨这么荒谬的计划，绑架案也说的云里雾里。依我看，你才是最有嫌疑的人！换句话说，是最想真土方死的那个人其实是你吧！”

气氛骤然变得危急起来。近藤勋和几个组员面露难色，因为松平老爹缄口不言，又不好插嘴。

银时这才反应过来，原来这场的审问是针对他的。

因为他的庇护和协助，真土方就有可能将这个偷龙转凤的计划全部毁掉。他舔了下嘴唇，赤色的瞳孔迸发出武士才有的杀气，冷冷地笑了一下：“宗成大人很睿智嘛！明明是审查哪个是真土方，却特别留意看了我的资料。看样子今天是我的主场啊。”

现场的情况很不妙，左右两个土方立刻话锋一转，一致为坂田银时开脱。

“你们都不要吵了！”宗成喝道。  
“ 两个土方的真假问题，其实并不大难辨认吧！近藤君，现在要从这个叫坂田的人嘴里知道，他到底是为谁做事的，你要负责。给你们三天时间够了吧！川崎大人不能凭空背上这个污名，那样的话我只好带坂田的人头回去复命。”宗成则寺站起身来，看着近藤勋的眼神毫不掩饰的威胁着，走到松平的身边：“我们6点不是还约了制药局的河内君吗？现在可以走了。”

现在只好将他们三人全部关押起来。  
事情发生的太突然，近藤正在发愁，突然收到了松平的短讯。他意识到刚才的审讯现场，松平什么也没有说。“务必把那三人关在一起，务必在处理坂田之前找到真土方。”

两个务必........  
近藤在寝室里站在望着窗外愁眉紧锁。冲田总悟推门进来了，将手里的青鬼刀递给近藤：“近藤老大，这个刀是在医院逮捕他们三个的时候没收回来的，这个才是土方的刀吧！”  
近藤沉默了片刻，面色凝重地对总悟说：“怎样甄别出真土方，就交给你去办吧！”  
总悟看了看手里的刀，心领神会地笑了：“我知道怎么做了。”

银时被捆了双手坐在石凳上，两个土方被关在两边的牢房里，三个人虽然可以彼此看见，却不能相互碰触。大概是都进了地牢没有继续争论的意义，空气安静地出奇。

“土方......”银时左右看了看沉默中的土方们，轻声说道，“我在跟真正的土方说话。刚才没能认出你，是我错的。这次幕府是想置我于死地啊。我想说的是，我不管什么藩主府还是将军府，只要能保护你回到真选组，我也是愿意为你冒这个险的。”

任由他的声音在地牢中回荡，却没有人回应。

“老板，你要做临死前的表白吗？”上面传来脚步声，总悟慢慢地走了过来。“要表白的话，我可以再给你五分钟。”他走到银时面前，把青鬼刀放在地上，歪着脑袋看着银时，心里暗暗叹道：那副如斗兽般杀气腾腾的眼神，怎么可能是准备要赴死的样子呢？

冲田掏出钥匙打开了关着两个土方的牢房，大声说：“你们两个的问题，局里面要另行安排，出来吧！”

左土方问道：“什么安排？”

==========================================================================

第二节 假作真时真亦假 P7 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

“给你们安排了一场测试，通过的人就是真土方，没有通过的人将被处决。“总悟那张面无表情的脸上让人清楚感觉到恐怖。

“处决？”  
右土方瞪着眼睛看着他，“那坂田银时呢？”  
“这不关你们的事，你们先出去吧！”

两个土方惴惴不安地向出口的楼梯间走去，忽然听到总悟的刀拔出剑鞘特有的金属声。

“老板，这都是你得罪了大人物，上层的意思，你可不要怪我。”总悟的眼睛寒光闪闪，嘴角扬起死神般的微笑。

“是要让我当这个替死鬼是吗？”  
“你清楚这一点就好。所以你必须要死。“  
“坂田！”

总悟举起刀朝银时砍下去，说时迟那时快，有个人像风一样闪了过来，抄起地上的刀挡在了银时的面前。

“哐啷——！”他将青鬼刀举过头顶挡住了总悟的劈下来的刀！  
“总悟你混蛋！！”

突然出现在自己面前的黑色脑袋，银时惊呆了。挡住他的人正是左土方，他的藏蓝色的瞳孔此刻燃起了怒火，恶狠狠地瞪着总悟。

总悟撇了下嘴，看着楼梯上站着的人，那人像是慌了神急冲冲地往外跑，却被挡在牢门外的近藤勋逮了个正着：”十四，你这么着急是要去哪里啊？”再往前，就要被近藤的刀刺穿胸膛，他只好慢慢地往后退。

“土方，没想到你背后受了伤，还能移动地那么快啊！刚才抱歉了！”总悟微笑着将刀收了回去。

“你这个臭小子........”土方背上的伤隐隐作痛，可以感觉到又有血渗出了。

总悟看着那个已经乱了阵脚的’土方‘，嫌弃地说：“你们真以为真选组副长土方十四郎那么容易模仿吗？他是那种就算刀插进身体也不会动摇的男人。你看看你，啧啧！除了长得像之外，没有一点像他。”

“说吧！你的本名，你可配不上土方十四郎这个名字。“近藤喝道。

“早间真一郎。“他死心般叹了口气，低声说出了自己的真名。  
“为什么要变成土方的样子混进真选组？”

“当然是要取代真正的土方。”早间看了一眼土方，“我们要做的是不动声色地换掉你们所有人。”

“喂！能不能先帮我解开再继续审啊？”银时忍不住打断他们。

总悟三两下把早间手脚绑起来，一脚踹到旁边坐着。土方则帮银时把绳子解开了，银时本想说谢谢，土方的表情却严肃得很不自然。

“这次行动是谁安排的？”  
“即便是你们杀了我，我也不会告诉你们。”早间脸上浮现出一丝绝望的笑容：“我家妻儿全部被他们控制的，行动一旦失败，我们全家都会被抹杀掉。”

“反正都是要死的，为什么还要替他们保守秘密。” 银时插嘴道，“我倒不管什么时局变化，但是每个人都有自己要守护的东西嘛！你死在我们这里，你的家人会死，我们放你回去你们全家依然会死。为什么不说出来，好歹一家人死在一起嘛？”

“我搞不懂，这个银发男人不是攘夷志士吗？”早间真一郎不解地看着近藤和总悟。“土方为什么.......会冲过去替他挡刀？”

“诶？哈哈哈哈.......”  
总悟和近藤忽然大笑了起来，土方反而觉得有些窘，他点了支烟沉默着抽着。

“哦~这当然是个秘密，就算是鬼副长土方十四郎也有必须要守护的东西啊！”总悟怪里怪气地说，一边看着背过脸去的土方。

“土、土方，你 ……”银时心里微微荡起波澜，他看着土方背影，忍不住轻声叫着他的名字。

近藤继续说道：“如果单从土方的日常来考察，恐怕很难找出真正的土方，要找到他最快的方法，就只有让真正的土方自己站出来。”

“你们这两个混蛋.......居然利用了我！”土方听到这里恼羞成怒地叫道。

“看样子这个方法很见效嘛！”总悟笑了笑。   
早间真一郎看着他们，愣了一会而，恍然大悟地笑了："原来....是这样。原来如此，坂田你是不是一开始就知道我是假的，却还是依然按照我的计划去了医院。呵呵.....”他失神般的喃喃自语着。

================================================================

第二节 假作真时真亦假 P8 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq   
松平片栗虎到真选组的时候已经是晚饭过后了，听到真土方已经找到他非常高兴，然而下方站着的这个银发男人，近藤勋等人都表示坂田银时没有参与这个事件，考虑到他可能是攘夷志士的这个身份，到底该怎么处理他还是有些犹豫。

“把那个叫早间的假土方带过来，我问几句。”松平提出要对峙，近藤勋立刻安排人把那个早间真一郎带过来。

“你不用怕，我只有两三个问题。第一个你是替谁办事的？”

“以桂太郎为首的非法攘夷志士团体。”那个被五花大绑的人非常平静地答道。

“喂！你在胡说什么啊！”见他突然翻供，近藤勋吃了一惊，连忙打断了他的话，但是看到松平凌厉的眼神，只好住嘴。

“第二个问题，你冒充土方混进来，还有同伙接应吗？”

早间真一郎显得很害怕地样子，看了银时一眼：“就是他，坂田银时。因为他和土方多少有点交情，他提议能通过他把真土方换出来，然后再由他向真选组证明我是真的，这件事就能成了。”

“第三个问题，现在你们两个都入狱了，可能都要处决，你可想好该怎么办吗？”松平那茶色眼镜后面偷过来的眼神非常可怕，早间不禁吞了下口水。

“我从参加这个计划开始就做了准备去死的觉悟。” 

松平挥了挥手，示意可以把他带回去了。他很奇怪，在早间说话的同时，银时没有任何反驳，脸色阴沉，赤色的瞳孔冷冷地看着早间。

“坂田.....银时，你听见了。他指认你是策划这个阴谋的人，如果你找不出脱罪的证据，恐怕我只有把你的人头交给宗成大人带回京都复命了。”

近藤勋脸色变得愈发难看了，因为松平的语气不像是吓吓银时而已。就算是怀疑坂田银时是攘夷志士，但这种决定太草率了，要匆匆置银时于死地的做法让人觉得难以置信。

“十四你看这.....？！”当他转向土方时，却看见一张表情极其恐怖的脸：土方双拳紧握，脸色苍白，藏蓝色的瞳孔夸张得张大，挺拔的鼻尖上细密的汗水且呼吸紊乱，咬着的嘴唇似乎想要说些什么。

“要杀我找的这个借口很烂啊！呵呵，可惜啊！到目前我考虑的问题只有怎么样好好活下去，还没想过怎么死，一定要杀我的话，就试试看吧！“银时瞪着血红的眼睛，和松平对视着，毫不退让。

“那好吧！近藤，这家伙交给你处理掉。”松平冷笑了一声，似乎很看不起银时的狂妄，说完最后的决定边准备离开了。 

“等一下！”  
背后有人叫住了松平，当他转过头的时候，意外地发现是土方十四郎：“土方，你还有事要说吗？” 

只见土方慢慢向前走了几步，凝视着松平：“您刚才说的是提不出新的证据，坂田就要当这个替死鬼的意思吗？”这问题太不友好，近藤勋担心地看着他，害怕松平会迁怒与他。

“是不是替死鬼，不是我们该考虑的事情。”  
“请给我三天时间。我来找到证据！”土方的话铿锵有力，似乎不容长官拒绝。

诶？银时呆呆地看着他，更是没想到他会这样做。

“你是警察，却要帮嫌疑犯找证据脱罪吗？”松平训斥道。  
“十、十四！你在干什么？！”近藤想要制止他这种疯狂的想法。   
“这男人救过我的命，这样的人情不能不还。”

土方摸了摸腰间的青鬼刀，沉默了片刻后，只见他慢慢将自己的上衣脱了下来，还有口袋里的警察证、手铐，一并交到近藤勋的手里，向松平行了个90度的大礼：“请务必给我三天时间！如果找不到证据，愿听长官处置！拜托您了！”

“如果你一定要这么做的话。”松平叹了口气，他很了解土方的性格，说出来的话一定会去做。“三天后无论你找没找到证据，先来找我报道，不能直接回真选组。” 

“是！”得到了准许，土方心里顿时松了口气，而他的身后，银时一直惊愕地看着他的背影，迟迟移不开视线。

把银时重新押回地牢里后，就算是土方什么都没说，近藤勋还是避开所有人让土方和银时单独见了面：“去和他说几句吧！道别也好，诉衷肠也罢，随便你们吧！给你们10分钟。”

去见银时的时候，土方已经换上了常服，所有警察的装备全部卸下了，只有腰间的青鬼刀寸步不离。

“土方，这次搞不好真的是最后一次见面了呢！呵呵！“银时的脸上扯出难看的苦笑，“你这....又是何必呢！”

“别说丧气话！我都答应帮你找证据了，你还要放弃吗？”土方点了支烟，默默地抽着。

“其实能让你顺利回到真选组了，我的任务就完成了。”

“但是我的任务还没有完成。”兴许是被烟熏着了，他那藏蓝色的眼睛眯缝起来了：“这一次轮到我护送你回到万事屋。”

时间在静默中流逝，想说的话却难以开口。

“土方，我......我能叫你十四吗？”终于，还银时先开口了。  
“不行。”

“诶？”银时没想到土方还是拒绝了他，有些失落地说：“好、好吧，我知道了。”

“我还有一个名字，没有人那么叫我。”土方背过身，望着地牢那窄小的窗户，低声说道：你可以叫。”  
“什么？”

“多、多串。”这名字让土方自己说出来觉得好别扭。“我先走了，总之再我回来之前好好活着。”

他径直朝地牢大门走去了，他知道自己发烫的脸没办法回头看着银时那双悲伤的赤瞳，也做不到再回头和银时对视内心不动摇。所以，就这样吧！

多串君.......  
银时的脸上荡起一丝温柔的笑意：  
那名字是我给他取的，确实只属于我。


	3. 《浊色》之真假十四

第三节 放不下的不仅只有刀 P1 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

要想找到事件的真相，只有从事件的起源开始。 离开真选组之后，土方十四郎第一个想到的就是来忘忧河。

夜里11点，这里正是最热闹的时候。土方来到这里不到五分钟，就有姑娘下来迎接他了。与上次的不自在不同的是，无论姑娘如何娇媚引诱，他心里没有任何动摇，满脑子只想寻找绑架案的突破口。当土方提出只在一楼大厅喝酒时，姑娘有些扫兴的离开了。 

土方将青鬼刀放在桌子上，不动声色地观察着来往的人群，一个人默默地喝着酒。不过是些无关紧要的人......一小时过后，他仍没有发现任何可疑的迹象。

“妈妈桑，结账吧！”  
一楼大厅的正位是一个很气派的柜台，近一米高的柜体上面镌刻着精美的旭日东升。土方走了过去，一个斜躺在柜台后面榻榻米上正在抽烟的女人，慢慢地站起来。

“小哥，你钱给多了吧？“浓妆艳抹也掩饰不了她那视财如命的表情，看到钱眼睛顿时眯缝成一条线。

“想跟您打听点事儿。”土方另外一张1万块的钞票塞到那涂着血红指甲油的手里。

女人微微笑着：“那要看你问什么了，我们这行也是有规矩的，不该说的事情无论多少钱都不能说的。”

”我想进点黑货，前几天卖家约定在这里见面，但是没有看到人。我这钱都带来了，不知道去哪里找他们。”土方一副很失望的样子，叹了口气说：“不知道妈妈看到他们了没有。”

“你找村田他们啊，早就走了。摊上事儿了，前几天也有一帮京都口音的人来找他们。干他们这行的，找他们人不是做买卖就是来要命的。”女人咂着嘴说。也不知道村田他们到底惹了什么人，三天前他和他的弟兄20多人全跑路了。”

土方心里升腾了不好的预感，紧跟着又问：“那他们会去哪儿……我找他们定的货真的非常急啊！”说着又从口袋里掏出一张1万块塞到那女人的手里，“拜托了！”

女人犹豫了片刻：“看小哥不像是坏人，那我就告诉你吧！村田以前说过什么，向东富贵荣华，向南逃出生天........这次看样子是往南去了。”

土方向店老板娘道过谢后立刻离开了忘忧河。

在下一个街口的路灯下他打开了地图：向南去有四个县，这犹如大海捞针啊......”

“隆平县和茂平县是江户野口帮管辖的地方，药品盐商互市什么的基本是垄断的，他们不会去那里的。”身后传来说话的声音，土方立刻警觉起来。

“桂……小太郎？！”没想到在这里碰见他，土方吃了一惊。“你一直都在江户的吗？！”

桂正色道：“现在不是扯这些的时候，你在找村田那伙人，是为了银时的案子吧？”

这家伙……怎么连傍晚真选组的案子都知道？！土方忽然觉得他很可怕。

“你在忘忧河里酒也喝了，可有什么计划吗？“

土方将地图收了起来，点了支烟沉思了一会儿：“去沿途的旅店食店，总会有他们的踪迹，再说那么多人总不会都风餐露宿的。我去找辆车，现在就出发。

“祥平县和昌平县地方那么大，你想一个人去查吗？带我一起去吧！ ”桂小太郎走到他的面前。

“有一帮操着京都口音的人在追杀他们，桂，你有办法查一下是什么来头吗？”  
“嗯，那明天晚上在祥平县长泽旅店汇合。看样子这一趟去会有血战，我去通知万事屋。不带上那两个孩子的话，他们恐怕会去真选组劫狱吧！”桂边说边向前走去，直到土方将他叫住。

“桂！这次是我土方十四郎私人的名义和你合作的，下次如果是真选组鬼副长的身份再和你碰面，还是照样会逮捕你的哦！”昏暗的灯光下，土方正色提醒道。

桂也冷笑了一声：“我也是以银时朋友的身份和你合作的，将来如果和代表幕府的你相遇，一样会毫不犹豫地宣战。”

这个桂小太郎到底是何方神圣啊......烟雾缭绕中，土方看着他慢慢走远。

=====================================================================

第三节 放不下的不仅只有刀 P2 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

松平片栗虎的家里热闹非凡，他今天要盛宴款待川崎藩主的首席家臣宗成则寺，女佣和仆人们在门廊上急匆匆地来回走动准备布菜。待客大厅内管弦乐器齐鸣，一个画着浓妆衣着艳丽的艺伎翩翩起舞。宗成大人显得非常高兴，跟着节奏打起了拍子。松平对音律并不精通，一双眼睛在身材姣好的艺伎身上流连着。这时候，警卫轻手轻脚地走进来，贴着他的耳朵窃窃私语着。

“叫他们进来吧！”松平抬起手示意音乐停下来，那艺伎踩着小碎步也退出了大厅。他抱歉地对宗成大人说：“有几个下属也想加入欢迎您的宴会，您不会介意吧！”  
“怎么会呢？既然是松平局长的下属，那快请进来吧！”宗成微笑着应承道。

只见两个穿着真选组制服的男人大步朝这边走来，宗成脸上的笑意渐渐也冻结了，他看见的是近藤勋、冲田总悟，而那两个人的表情看上去可不像是来参加宴席的。 

“他们今天过来是为您给他们布置的任务复命的。”松平推了下鼻梁上的眼镜架，示意他们就坐在正对面。

“哦~，看样子真正的土方已经找到了。他人呢？”宗成看着近藤，嘴角扯出一丝僵硬的笑：“那个银发男人交代了吧？幕后指使是谁？” 

“坂田银时的案子还有疑点，土方去采证了。”近藤答道，又将视线转向松平，“不过今天应该要回来了。”没错，今天是土方和松平保证的三天之约的最后期限了。

“假土方呢，都吐干净了吗？”松平望着近藤，眼神中似乎有话要说。近藤这才明白过来，原来松平并没有把早间指认坂田的事情报告给宗成则寺。

“他还是什么都不肯说，我是来请求您的指示。” 近藤答道。

“要不宗成大人把那个人带回去复命吧？”

“喂！松平——”宗成没想到他会这样安排，但是松平那茶色镜片后面，凌厉的眼神却制止了他继续说下去。

近藤继续说道：“还是交给我们警察部来审理吧！等土方回来了，正好可以把坂田的案子一起审了。”

“报告老爷，门外有个自称土方十四郎的人要进来，说是带了很重要的东西给您看……”

“嗯，让他进来吧。”  
宗成则寺的脸色突然变得煞白，额头冒出了冷汗，放在膝上的手紧紧握着拳。坐在他身旁的松平当然察觉了这些，他环顾了在座的人：“各位幕僚请移步餐厅，我部有些公事要谈，实在不好意思。大家先过去，我们稍后就到。”

土方十四郎回来了。

他满脸憔悴，衣服上沾染了不少的血迹，右手从手臂到手掌缠着绷带依然紧握着刀柄，依然可见那绑带渗出的暗红色血渍，头发有些蓬乱，那张棱角分明英俊的脸庞上满是灰尘和汗渍，像往常一样叼着烟一副无所畏惧的表情慢慢朝大堂走来。

“土方你回来了！看来带了好消息回来啊。”松平大声招呼道。

“是。这次既找到了人证也找到了物证啊！”土方的声音充满了疲惫。

“哦，在哪里？”  
“松平府往南200米的寿司店里，我叫人把他们带过来了吧！”

从走进大堂，土方一直盯着宗成则寺的，那眼神让他心里直发毛。他艰难地吞咽了一下口水，虽然不知道土方到底带来了什么，但是从他那胜券在握的表情看来，对他来说绝对不是好消息。

十分钟后，后院的门开了。  
一个带着小丑面具的男人，用麻绳将那五个男人人捆成一串，俨然像赶牲口一样把他们牵了进来，还有一个带着河童头套的小姑娘，手里拿着鞭子抽打着。

“喂！十四，这些是什么人？”近藤忽然觉得这些伪装了的人更可疑。

“我们是谁不重要。”小丑说话了，他将领头的男人拽到宗成的面前：“你们还是期待一下这几个人会说些什么吧！”

“没错......坂田银时是被冤枉的！”河童的声音十分奇怪，大概是装了变声器。总悟注意看了看那似曾相识的身影，不悦地皱了皱眉头，将她拽到一边，低声骂道：“你干嘛打扮成这个鬼样子.....好恶心！”而那河童根本没有理会他。

“我……我们本来是靠收花街保护费过日子的，上个月底，忽然来了一个京都口音的人找到我们，说是要介绍一宗生意。”那男人被打得鼻青脸肿，看样子是吃了不少苦头，否则也不会交待地那么流利，“他说会在忘忧河安排一个局，引.....引真选组副长过来，啊！就是那个青光眼警察！”

“然后你们就绑架了我吗？“  
土方瞪了他们一眼，心里怒骂着：什么青光眼警察，老子的眼睛是蓝色的！

“我、我们接了生意才发现有些奇怪，因、因为......那个副长每天都会到忘忧河来，但、但又好像不是他，那个京都人才告诉我，他们、他们不方便动手，所以才要我们绑引过来的真副长。“那男人被松平老爹耍枪的样子吓坏了，哆哆嗦嗦地说：“我觉得这件事并不简单，就问了那人.....什么来历。他、他就给了这个东西，说让我们装作什么都不知道，否则......就要杀了我们。” 

=========================================================================

第三节 放不下的不仅只有刀 P3 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

小丑男人从他的手里拿过了一个蓝丝绒的小袋子，递给了松平。“他们办完了这件事后，一直被追杀，我和土方好不容易在昌平县乡下才抓到他们。”

所有人的眼睛都注视着松平手里的袋子，但他却并没有打开。他朝空中吐了一口浓烟，看着宗成说：“宗成大人，您看这件事该怎么处理呢？”

这个老家伙表面上嘻嘻哈哈，却是个极聪明的人，那凶悍的眼神充满了压制他的力量，仿佛这一切都在他的掌握之中。宗成则寺此刻觉得不寒而栗，僵硬地笑了笑：“既然是江户府警的管辖地界，这种掳走警察的事件性质又如此恶劣，还是由您说了算吧！“

“那好吧！近藤，这些人就收押吧！对了.....这几个是什么东西，跑到我松平家来装神弄鬼！把面具摘下来！”他忽然用枪对准那个小丑男人，又瞟了一眼河童：“小孩子快点滚出去，老爹我枪走火了的话，不管你是河童还是神仙，都会打死哦！”

“你快走吧！快点！”总悟不耐烦地推了一把河童头套的小姑娘，“他可不是开玩笑的！”

“可是银酱.......”  
“他有我们呢，你先走吧！”总悟催促道  
小姑娘愣了一下，识趣地快速跑走了。  
“把面具取下来！”松平又重复了一遍。

“哈哈哈哈！你们想抓到我还要再等100年！”小丑男人竟在不知不觉中准备了口锚钩发射器，抢在松平开枪之前丢了颗烟雾弹，朝院外的大树射了一枪，不到一分钟就跑得无影无踪。 

“逃跑桂小太郎……吗？果然逃跑得很快啊！等到下一次再见面的时候，我可真的会抓你哦！”土方看着烟雾渐渐散去，心里暗暗地想。

为了争取时间，土方已经三天三夜没有合眼了。那个团伙20多人，为了躲避川崎藩主的追杀，一路逃到了昌平乡下。找到他们的时候神乐和新八的加入，让战斗起来轻松了许多，总算了是找到了关键性的证据。  
现在想想真是奇妙的组合，为了救同一个人，立场不同的人也能齐心协力。

“松平局长，我们要把这些人押解回去，就先走一步了。” 近藤几人朝松平他们行了个礼，准备告辞了。

“近藤你留下，让土方和总悟先回去。”松平压着嗓子安排着。

“宗成大人，回到京都以后，要替我们真选组向川崎大人问好哦。”土方回过头来，看着那已然失神的宗成则寺，别有意味地说着。

他们离开之后， 宗成则寺沉默了许久：“松平，你的这帮手下，都不是一般的角色啊。”

“他们之间的羁绊，不是偷龙转凤还能延续的。”松平片栗虎把枪塞回枪套，“妄想带走他们中任何一个的计划，不管多少次，他们都会用命来拼的。”

牢房里，银时虽然没有被捆着，行动范围却只有很小的空间。他不停地来回踱步，想知道外面的情况，焦虑的心情让他难以平静，几天来他也只睡了几个小时。

醒着的时候，银时眼前时常出现土方脱下制服的那一幕，他......竟然能做到这一步。认识他以来，我到底看到他的什么了......！银时抓扎脑袋懊恼地想。这次他脱离真选组单独行动，会有多少危险......每每想到这里银时的心就会揪得很紧。

角落里坐着早间真一郎，目光呆滞地望着小小的窗户，不管银时作何尝试和他说话，那人都没有任何回应，最后只好放弃了，干脆和他一起发呆。

上面传来铁门打开的声音，银时立刻站起来朝上望去。  
“老板，今天你可以回去了。”首先下来的是冲田总悟，后面跟着的是土方。

“已经查清楚了吗？幕后黑手到底是......？”银时问道。

总悟和他对视着，眼神警告他不要管太多：“这个你不需要知道，走吧！”  
“那他呢？”银时瞥了一眼早间。  
“宗成大人说交给真选组处理。”

什么....意思？交给真选组？早间真一郎的表情总算有了变化。

“哈哈哈......”早间忽然笑了起来，“没想到我成了弃子，你们可以杀了我了，来呀！”

看到土方平安归来，那安心的感觉却只是一闪而过，因为土方脸色非常不好，深陷的黑眼圈和干损破皮的嘴唇，都昭示着土方的体力和精神已经临近极限了。特别是那伤痕累累的右手，夹着香烟的右手不时地在发抖，当银时想要开口的时候，土方手里的烟掉落在地上了。

竟然疼到这种程度了吗..........银时无言，而心却剧烈的颤抖着。

而土方那意义不明的眼神只在他脸上停留了一瞬间。土方一直在看早间真一郎，脸颊微微抽搐着。他冷冷地看着那张和自己一模一样的脸：“从开始这个荒谬的计划开始，你就有成为弃子的觉悟了吧。”

“我、我不知道哪里出了问题，连真选组一起长大的伙伴，都没有发现我的破绽，坂田银时你是怎么发现我是假的？既然知道我是假的，为什么还要答应把我带去医院和土方调换？我......我训练了那么、那么久.....我想不通......我早就忘了自己是早间真一郎了该怎么生活了......到底哪里出了了问题？“早间的脸开始扭曲了，眼神空洞表情失控，说话语不成句。

“哎.....”银时挠了挠头，“你一定要知道才甘心的话，那我就告诉你。”

土方心跳猛然加快，实话说他也有些好奇的，不知道他会说出什么，他望着银时不由得紧张起来。 

========================================================================

第三节 放不下的不仅只有刀 P4 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

“你把土方逼进小库房，目的就是让埋伏的人打伤他，然后跟他调换身份吧！然后想利用我再次把你送回到真选组，这样就不会再有人怀疑你了对吧。”

“是......"

“话说刚把你从和服店带回来的时候，我并没有发现你是假的。”银时停顿了一下，“但是阿银我看土方不是看外表的，是看心的。呵呵，光从气味就分辨出谁是真的谁是假的。”

“气味……？你是狗吗？”土方一脸吃惊地说。  
“总之，就是这么回事！”银时边说着边向外走去，最后转头看了一眼早间：“要问什么时候发现的嘛.......带你回来的那天晚上，你就暴露了。”

“呃......！哈哈哈哈......原来如此！原来如此！.....”早间真一郎神魂落魄地又笑又哭。

本来土方也和总悟一样，看着失控的早间有点不知从何入手开始审讯，“早间！你冷静一下！喂！”

“哈哈哈哈.....哈哈哈.....”然而早间根本听见土方的喊叫。

早间真一郎疯了。他舍弃了自己的家庭，舍弃了自己的样貌，舍弃了自己的习惯，用了近半年的时间去模仿另一个人，习惯用那个人的名字生活，习惯那个人奇怪的习惯，到头来自己却被大人舍弃了。原本也只是个卒子，真到了舍车保帅的时候，自己的生死有谁会在乎呢？

=================================

“宗成大人……回去了？”近藤勋和松平片栗虎在内室对坐着，但松平却一直没有开口，他小心翼翼地问道。

“嗯，宴会结束后就立即启程了。”宴会上气氛很微妙，欢迎会变成了欢送会，松平应付地如履薄冰。“你知道我为什么要留你下来吗？”

“这.....”近藤懵然不知。  
“今后夹着尾巴做人吧！“松平点了支烟，声音略显无力，“虽然这一局我们胜利了，却是招险棋，京都的那位藩主是将军阁下的表弟，川崎泽宏是日本五大藩主之一，实力不可小觑，连将军阁下每次接见他都应对的很小心，而这次我们让他的家臣灰溜溜地回去了，以后的日子……”

“这次的事情，确定是那位大人策划的吗？”近藤这才意识到紧张。

“要不是有这个东西.......你以为今天的闹剧会轻易收场吗？”松平将口袋里的丝绒口袋，将里面的东西倒在小桌上。那是一个很小巧的金葫芦，近藤拿起来仔细一看，心头如惊雷滚过：上面赫然写着川崎的字样，正是那位藩主川崎泽宏的姓氏。

”怪不得您刚才……”近藤一下明白了刚才席间为什么他不当众打开这个小包，这个东西会让宗成则寺下不了台，相当于直接质问川崎泽宏。想到这件事差点无法收场，近藤开始后怕了，他愧疚地将额头贴在地面上行了个大礼：“对不起！我们实在欠考虑，竟然把他们带到宗成大人面前对峙，让您这么为难！真是对不起！”

“近藤，你先起来。”松平将眼镜取了下来，“那个假土方，你打算怎么办？ 

近藤思考了片刻答道：“这个世界上只能一个土方，就是我真选组鬼副长土方十四郎。”

松平安心地点了点头：“嗯，把那人秘密处理掉。还有，这件事要当做从来没有发生过。”

“是！我知道怎么做。”近藤勋低下头大声应道。

“对了，你们是怎么认出真十四的。好像没费多少工夫嘛！”松平好奇地问道。

近藤摸了摸脑袋，有些不好意思地说了测试真十四的过程，当然描述地很精简。松平眯着眼睛看着他：“哼！那个叫坂田的，和十四什么关系？为什么十四会为他挡刀，还宁愿脱下制服也要帮他？”

“呃.....，他们是之前的女王蜂事件.....认识的。后来他们出去喝了几场酒，就这样。关系嘛，就这一点关系。”近藤含含糊糊地说。 

松平若有所思地沉默了一会儿，淡淡地说了一句：“你先回去吧！这两天就让十四好好休息一下，星期五下午让他到我这里来一趟。”

“是。”近藤应道，但是看松平那严肃的口气，他不由替十四担心起来。

================================

这天下午， 秋风习习，阳光慵懒。从窗户透过来的太阳照在土方身上，让他全身镀上了一层金色。此刻他挺直腰板，昂首挺胸站立在松平的办公桌前。大概什么事要召唤他，从近藤那里都听说了，然而土方还是心里打鼓如重锤。 

“十四，那个叫坂田银时的，到底是什么人？”  
“一家万事屋的老板。”

“你们什么关系？“松平的脚随意地搭在办公桌上，朝空中吐个标准的圆形烟圈。

“一般普通关系。”土方感觉到脖颈处流了不少汗，“一起喝过几次酒的关系。”

“哦......”松平片栗虎目光如炬，却一副漫不经心地样子：“ 你拼了命地要救他，这还叫一般关系吗？”

“下意识就做了吧！没有想过那么多。”土方藏蓝色的眼睛死死地盯着松平身后的窗户，大声回答道。从进门开始就没有看过松平的眼睛，他很清楚任何谎言都逃不过老爹的眼力。

“那你想过总悟那一刀如果没收住会怎么样吗？”  
“没有。”  
土方这句是实话，事后想想还是怕的，但是当时只有一个念头，就是不能让他死。 

====================================================================

第三节 放不下的不仅只有刀 P5 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

“能为了他连警察的身份也不要了，这样的关系......”松平叹了口气，将烟头摁熄，眼神复杂地看着土方：“ 以后还是少来往吧.......”

“诶？”土方愣住了。

“他身上的杀气太重了，我觉得他这个人并不简单。你作为一个警察，和他做朋友不太合适。”

土方仔细思考了一下松平这句话的意思，淡淡地说：”要说杀气，有谁能大过警察呢？他不是坏人，说起来是个讲义气的人。”

松平大概没料到土方会这么回答他，粗糙且满是皱纹的脸上扯出的笑容真是比不笑还难看：“呵呵，警察的杀气，说的好！严格来说和谁交朋友是你的事，但是如果——”

“如果他是攘夷志士的话，我会逮捕他。”土方的左边脸颊微微抽动了一下。

“嗯.....”松平点了点头，“如果你能清楚自己的立场，我就不干涉你的私事。只有一点，我要再给你说清楚。”

土方眨了眨眼睛，等候上司下令。

“真选组的人，手中刀是为了抵制罪犯，维护幕府职权而存在的。”松平的眼神非常严厉，“在屯所你就是警察，举起刀为了保护嫌疑犯这种事，不能再有下一次。”

“是。”他喉咙发干，紧贴裤缝的手心湿漉漉的，腋下的汗水早已浸透内衫。  
“好了，你回去吧！”

从松平家出来，太阳已经即将西沉。土方看着脚下的影子被越拉越长，脚步却越来越沉重。松平老爹的警告一次次地敲击着他的心，莫非是察觉到了他和坂田之间有不寻常的关系吗？这不可能吧？只在审讯时见过，他对我说这样的话，是不是意味着总有一天我会和坂田拔刀相向？

“我让他回去告诉他的主子，土方十四郎，我是不可能交给他的。”

土方脑海里忽然闪现出银时当时说过的话，身体顿时僵硬地无法移动。他用手捂着脸，听见自己狂跳的心跳。真是的，这个魂淡在那么多人面前耍什么帅啊！！

“坂田银时，你是个大笨蛋！！”  
土方烦躁地抓着头发，忍不住大声吼了起来，引得路过的行人注目。

“不要在背后骂人家笨蛋啊......”  
背后忽然传来的声音是——  
土方回过头一看，差点没晕过去，竟然是坂田银时，手里提着一袋食物，正朝他走过来。

“你在马路上发什么疯啊？”银时一双昏昏欲睡的眼睛在夕阳照射下，显得格外猩红。

土方愣了一下马上反应道：“我、我去局里办点事，现在正要回屯所了，再见。”说完大步流星往前走去。

“你给我站住！”银时冲过去一把拽住他的胳膊。   
“你干什么？”土方慌了神，因为自己正穿着制服，在路上拉扯实在不像话。

银时微笑着，看着那张端正的脸上红彤彤的，不知道是不是夕阳照射的缘故：“你、你为了我的事，费不少精神吧！我、我想——！”

“想感谢我就不用了，我会那么做也是还你的人情。”土方说道，“没、没别的事，我就先回去了。”

“多串君！”  
银时突然叫了这个别名，土方停住了脚步，却迟迟没有转身。那种想要冲过去抓住他的想法在胸中蔓延开来，银时快步追了过去，挡在土方的面前。银时不知为何现在紧张的要命：“上次你们去昌平县的事，我家神乐都告诉了。我......咳咳，我、我现在就想要抱紧你！”

“哈？”土方震惊看着银时，四下看着来往的行人，“看来你真是个笨蛋啊！”

银时的眼神却不像是开玩笑，表情认真地不像他，轻声说道：“阿银我就是个笨蛋，不管你骂多少次，我都会听的。所以，你打电话吧。”

只见土方咬着嘴唇，呼吸愈发急促，眼睛盯着地面，双拳紧握却没有任何动作。

银时有些尴尬地笑了笑，挠了挠头发：“这样啊......那、那我先走了，再见。”他慢慢越过土方，往他应去的方向走去。

土方那握紧的拳头微微颤抖，即使不抬头他也能感觉那双受伤的赤瞳，犹如沉入他心底一样挥之不去。

银时走得很慢，因为此刻胸口疼的厉害。其实再像以前那样强行抱他，土方也一定是逃不掉的。

但是......，不想再有但是了。  
“喂，近藤吗？我....我今天有个聚会，可能会喝得很晚......啊！不是！我会尽量回来的.......啊，好吧......谢谢。”

银时听到电话声便停住了脚步，转过头时的四目相对，他脸上荡起的是无比喜悦的笑，而土方依然是恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“你笑什么？！告诉你这辈子我最恨别人要挟我！”

“是是，我是大笨蛋，除了要挟你想不出其他的办法让你跟我走。”

“我要回去了。再跟着我杀了你哦！”  
银时赶紧闭嘴了拉住他的胳膊就往前走，因为他看见土方的耳朵都涨红了，右手已经握在刀柄上了。

“好险啊......要是他把刀拔出来，我今天就麻烦大了。”终于松了口气，银时转过脸将自己的微笑隐藏在夜色里。

=======================================================================

第三节 放不下的不仅只有刀 P6 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

第一次清醒着和人去酒店开房，还是跟个男人。土方觉得自己才是真的疯了。

这次银时找了一间环境非常好的酒店，为了避免尴尬，由他先进去登记。土方在外面等他的时候，紧张的抽烟手都在发抖，忍不住一个人碎碎念：十四你装什么纯情，紧张个鬼啊！都睡过好几次的人了，还不好意思吗？......十四，你一个大男人，又是你自己跟着来的，扭扭捏捏的是要干嘛.......

“你一个人在念叨什么啊？”银时发现土方在自言自语，觉得很奇怪。  
“啊，没什么。我们进去吧。”土方将烟头扔在地上，强做镇定地往里走。  
“喂！你等一下，把衣服脱了。”

“哈？在这儿....脱衣服？”土方瞪大眼睛看着，一脸不能接受的表情。

“你准备穿着制服和我一起进酒店吗？”银时调侃道，“啊——我是无所谓的，不过明天会不会被狗仔队爆出来真选组副长和神秘男子开房之类的新闻，就不一定了哦。”

土方被呛地说不出话来，将外套和脱了下来搭在手臂上，然后把衬衣从裤子拉出来：“这样可以了吧。走吧！”

喂喂喂，你要不要这样一脸正气地说：走吧！怎么我觉得像要上刑场一样……！！ 银时忽然没了刚才的喜悦感，现在心里如万马奔腾不知道接下来会发生什么，快步跟上去，和他一起乘电梯上了10楼。

方间很大，床也很大。  
土方来不及看清楚房间的情况，就被银时按在门上狂热地亲吻着，一边抚摸着他的头发，一边将手摸上了他的腰。土方费了不少劲才推开他：“我.....我下午出了不少汗，我先洗个澡吧……”

“我不介意.....”银时在他的脖颈处亲昵地蹭着，使坏地去咬土方的耳朵，他的耳朵非常敏感，几乎是一碰就会有感觉，但是今天土方对他的猴急忍无可忍。

“但是我介意！” 土方一拳打在他肚子上，那不均匀的呼吸已经泄露了他有感觉的秘密。

这家伙！要不要每次都下狠手打我啊.！这样下去我会被这家伙打死吧！银时捂着肚子让到一边，疼得龇牙咧嘴地看着他冲进浴室里。

几乎是拼尽理智才忍住没有去敲门的，他非常清楚如果敢冲进去，土方一定会拔刀砍他。双手抱拳，靠在浴室门边等待的每一分钟都是煎熬。这是老天爷给我的考验吗？银时深吸了口气叹道。 

土方穿着浴衣出来的瞬间，银时就将他拖到床边。在他的脖颈处亲吻着，双手顺着他的腰线摸进去，土方的腰很性感，不管肌肉紧实而且线条优美，银时第一次抱着他睡的时候就发现了。顺着腰摸下去，直接遇上了贲张的性器。

“没穿.....内裤？”  
“反、反正都是要脱的，不穿也没关系吧！”土方四处飘忽着眼神辩解道。

银时笑了一下：这个人总是在些奇怪的地方撩拨他啊！银时特别喜欢趴在他的身上执拗地舔吮着土方的胸口，然而土方却并不喜欢这样，乳首每次都没他弄的酸痒难耐：“喂.....你真是.....不要再舔了。”

“嗯？但是我觉得你很有感觉。”银时故意握了握下面。

“总觉得那里有感觉像个女人一样，我很讨厌！”土方脸上激荡着清潮，他说话的语气看起来更像是鼓励。银时凑近他的耳朵：“做爱就是要舒服就好，你怎么在考虑那么深奥的问题啊？

土方像是突然想起了什么，他猛地推开了银时，坐了起来。没几下就将银时扒得精光，银时心里咯噔了一下：刚才在门口担心的问题难道是这个？？他.....不会是真的想要造反吧？？！想到这里，下面的钢铁直男竟然有些萎了。

赤瞳里全是问号，青光眼里全是叹号。  
土方忽然附下身含住了银时的性器，银时真是吓了一跳。但是很快他就没有多余的精神思考为什么了，土方虽然笨拙，在舔舐的时候很不得要领，然而银时一看到那颗黑脑袋在那里努力着，就忍不住刺激想要喷射出来。

“好、好了，可以了……”银时喘着粗气捧起了他的脸，那俊美的脸已然害羞得像猪肝一样的颜色了，他轻轻地吻了下土方的脸颊，”来这里，躺好.....”

被开发，被爱抚，被抱的过程真是一种细碎的折磨。

土方咬着牙咯咯作响，每当银时触碰到他身体深处那个敏感点的时候，他的身体都抖得很厉害。银时沉下身体进入他的时候，察觉到土方屏住了呼吸。

“多串，出声.....”银时揉了揉他的头发，鼻息如野兽般沉重，“你这样......很紧....呃......”

“我、我.....不要！啊....... “自从上次被留在旅馆，听到隔壁的叫床声，他心里就特别鄙视也会发出那种羞耻声音的自己。

银时对他的倔强感到无奈，轻笑了一下，舔着他的耳朵说：“这房子.......隔音很好的，你刚才可听到隔壁的.....有声音吗？嘿嘿......快出声.....不然我.....我很辛苦诶！”他说的是实话，土方这么死扛着，搞得他每动一下都有被带走的感觉。

“诶？啊.......呜呜......啊....”  
土方那努力压低的呜咽声犹如春药，刺激地银时加快了挺进的速度，很快房间里弥漫着浓烈的荷尔蒙的气息。做爱是很甜蜜的过程，由于银时的放飞自我，过于贪婪的索取，土方不知道自己高潮了多少次，直到所有的体力和气息似乎都被银时夺走了。 

==================================================================

第三节 放不下的不仅只有刀 P7 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

“其实上次我都想问你了，我一直觉得你体力比我好的，为什么......这次又，嘿嘿。”银时喝了口水，看着旁边累得闭上眼的土方调侃道。

哐啷啷—— ！  
还没等银时反应过来，土方已经站在床前抽出了床头的青鬼刀，指着银时的胸口，喘着粗气说：“你这个混蛋！以后........以后不要再碰我！！” 

银时根本没有理会刀，注意到他脚底发颤，脸色苍白满头都是虚汗，想要伸手去扶他：“又干什么？十四！你不要紧吗？快躺下啊！”

“不准叫我十.....四......”大概是刚才起身太急，现在突然眼前一黑就倒了下去。

“喂！喂！多串，你没事吧！啊——！”银时着急扑过去扶他，却被他手里的刀刺中了手臂，不一会白色的被单到处都是血。

几分钟过后，土方才慢慢苏醒过来，银时一双赤红的眼睛正担心看着他。

“我是被红眼睛的妖怪吃掉了吗.....”土方的样子看起来很恍惚，直到看到银时的手臂缠着撕成条的被单，他才想起刚才的事情。

“对不起.....”他轻声说。  
“多串，你睡吧.....我没事的。”  
“银时。”说完这两个字，土方就又陷入了昏睡中。 

你终于肯叫我银时了。  
没道理地笑了，然后在那唇上印了一个吻。 

次日，真选组屯所。   
“近藤老大，帮我重新打一把刀。”  
“诶？为什么？”

土方十四郎回来的时候已经是中午了，他径直走进近藤勋的房间，严肃认真地提出想要换把刀的请求。近藤勋放下手中的杠铃，一脸疑惑地看着他。

“不为什么，就是想换把刀用。“土方点了支烟，眯着眼睛说道，“现在申请打新刀的话，几天能拿到。”

“三五天吧！武器库里的成品刀都没有开刃的，重新打磨登记编号要几天的时间，你很急吗？”近藤的视线转向土方手里的刀，“怎么，用着不顺手吗？”

“不顺手的话给我吧。”总悟靠在门上，看着土方的眼神充满了挑衅。 

土方紧紧握着手里的刀：“抱歉啊，我只是想重新打把刀，并没有说不要这把。”

总悟笑了笑：“土方一夜未归，一回来就要换刀，能不能说下出什么事了？”  
“对呀，十四，到底出什么事了？”近藤也追问着。

土方沉默了一会儿，不耐烦地说：“我可以不说的吧！再说，总悟就那么爱打听上司的八卦吗？你的刀不好用吗？一直嚷嚷着要跟我换刀！”

总悟摸着下巴上下打量着土方：“诶？原来是我八卦啊。你身为真选组副长，顶着一张荷尔蒙爆炸的脸回来，还说是我八卦啊！我是看上你这把刀没错，但是你不给也是没办法啊，现在你要打新刀，忍心让这么好的刀收到柜子里不用吗？”

“总悟！”土方打断他，同样没好气地回答：“我有几把刀是我的事，就是扔掉也是我的自由。”

“那就扔掉吧。”总悟抖S属性似乎被激活了，阴险地笑着：“我说土方，明天是你带我们队和四队出去拉练的日子，作为下属我很担心你哦。”

土方现在深深体会到这个小恶魔就是他的煞星，看着他脸色越来越难看。近藤也生怕他们马上就要打起来：“总悟，你先出去吧！下午不是该你们队出勤吗？快去准备吧！”看到激怒土方没有成功，总悟撇了撇嘴慢慢地走了出去。

“十四啊......明天的拉练我带队出勤，你带五队的人去把地牢里的早间真一郎处理一下。“近藤语重心长地安排着，脸上带着和善的微笑。

老大？土方有些不知所措地眨了眨眼：“我没问题的，你别听总悟——”

“好了好了！就这么定了，地牢的那个人你看看还能不能问出点什么。“近藤拍了拍他的肩膀，“新刀的事情我来安排，至于为什么，你不想说，我就不问了。”

回到寝室后，土方轻轻抚摸着着刀鞘，然后把青鬼刀放在刀架上，喃喃自语道：“从今天开始，你就待着这儿那也别去了。”

地牢里潮湿阴冷，在尽头有一个关押特殊犯人的地方。土方十四郎带着两个人通过两扇门才到达那里，毕竟这个犯人有着一张和他一样的脸，不能让那些罪大恶极的人以为是他鬼副长被关押起来。

早间真一郎精神涣散地坐在草席上，望着小窗户发呆，听到有人开门马上又开始嘻嘻哈哈地耍疯起来。土方坐在他的对面，此刻再看他和自己还是很大差别的，可见精神面貌真的会改变一个人：“铃木君，你们先出去吧，我要和他，我曾经的分身谈一下。” 

“可是......”铃木想说这太危险了，但是土方抬起手制止了他，铃木取下腰间的刀：“副长，这个留给你，防身。”

听到上面的铁门关闭，土方扔了支烟在他面前：“好了，现在只要我们两人，不要再装了。”

早间果然停止了傻笑，哆嗦着手捡起了烟。土方将打火机伸过去给他点燃了烟，不一会儿，牢房的上空升腾起厚厚的烟雾。仔细看看早间抽烟的姿势和自己都一样呢，他苦笑了一下。

“你是来杀我的吧？“早间抹了一把脸，那脸上有明显的泪痕。

“你想死吗？“  
“能活着，谁想死呢？”  
“你的老板做了多少这种复制品？”

“我不会告诉你的。”早间嗤之以鼻地回答。

“你还有什么想说的吗？” 

======================================================================

第三节 放不下的不仅只有刀 P8 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

安静的空气，沉重地让人呼吸都觉得困难。早间突然转过身来端详着土方的的脸，来来回回地看，令土方很不舒服：“你看什么？！”

“我家大人告诉我说你如何凶悍，如何杀人如麻，如何铁骨铮铮。哈哈哈，没想到你是个同性恋。真是……笑死人啦！”

土方没想到他会突然说这个，一把将他拽起来，怒视着他和自己一样颜色的眼睛：“你再胡说八道，我就把你舌头割掉！”

“哈哈哈......，我胡说了吗？”土方一松手，早间又跌坐在地上，“你土方敢说你不是吗？”

这种话题继续下去只会令人难堪，土方不想被他牵着鼻子走，于是选择了沉默。

“那个银发的卷毛，难得一副好身体啊。”  
见对方不接招，早间继续说道：“诶，你们两个谁在上面啊？”

手微微抖了一下，烟灰落在了裤子上。

“真是TM吓死我了！”早间凑过来，小声说：“从和服店回去的那个晚上，哈哈哈！他抱着我的时候——” 

“住口。” 土方心头怒火一下燃起来，一把抽出地上的日本刀指着早间，藏蓝色的眼睛闪烁着寒光。

“坂田真是好缠人啊！在我的脖子这里……哈哈哈.！”早间对土方的反应显得很满意，所以一点点继续往下说。

咚！土方抓起他的头发撞在墙壁上，沙哑着声音说：“你想死我可以马上成全你，但是你要是想用这种办法来激怒我来杀你，你就别做梦了！”

早间忽然安静下来：“那就快杀了我。”  
“明天晚上12点，处决你。”土方说完后就要推门出去。

“土方，十四郎。”早间挣扎着站起来：“谢谢你，让我解脱。

处决早间真一郎那天，土方没有去现场。那种就像是亲眼看着处决自己一样的经历，他想想都起鸡皮疙瘩。

随着早间的死，这个真假十四的事件就宣告结束了，然而大家的心并没有就此放下，京都那位川崎大人会就此罢休吗？

近藤勋、土方十四郎都很清楚，上面松平老爹会尽一切力量顶住上层的雷声滚滚，也正因为如此，他们不得不打起十二的精神，不敢出任何纰漏。

三天了，近藤勋把新的佩刀交给了土方十四郎，但是他一直闷闷不乐，常常抽着烟望着那棵樱花树发呆。

“土方，你出去走走吧！“晚饭后，天慢慢下起了毛毛细雨，总悟发现他呆站1小时了，走过去和他搭话道。

“不想出去，不知道去哪里。”土方叹了口气。

”呐，前阵子近藤老大整天神叨叨的想着志村家的大姐。我说你们陷入情网的人都这样吗？”总悟一副过来人的样子看着他。

“臭小子，谁陷入情网了！”土方瞪了他一眼。  
“刚才出勤的弟兄回报说在花街抓了个倒卖违禁药的人。”

“哦”  
“我看到万事屋的老板了。”总悟面无表情的看着土方。  
“哦。”  
“我看到他去了忘忧河。”

“哦。“ 土方愣了一下，轻声应道。  
“假十四的案子都结束了，真搞不懂他去那里那干什么呢。”总悟话里有话地说着。

土方的喉咙动了一下，吐了一个歪歪扭扭的烟圈在空中散开。几分钟后，他握了握新的佩刀，径直往大门走去了。

“还不承认陷入情网了.....”总悟抱着拳说道。  
“总悟，其实你又何必老这么欺负十四呢？”近藤勋在门廊上看到他们了，慢慢走过来。

他咧着嘴笑了：“因为欺负他很有趣啊。”

话说坂田银时这天下午请桂小太郎吃饭，不管是营救十四还是为自己被冤枉的事情，他都欠了桂很大的人情。两个人话题却越扯越远，散场的时候桂太郎在酒馆里醉得不省人事。

大概是酒换了牌子，银时喝完之后头疼的厉害。他摇摇晃晃地朝前走着，其实并不在意前面是哪里，深秋的风微凉正好可以醒酒。银时满头的卷发被风得更乱了，大风带来了潮湿的气息，不一会儿冰冷的雨滴开始洒落。

就在这里躲一会儿吧！

路边这家店的一楼是设计的敞开式楼梯，银时走过去坐在楼梯间上斜靠着，此刻的头疼欲裂，听着外面的雨声风声，和奔跑躲雨的脚步声，似乎有很好的催眠作用，他找了个舒服姿势抱着脑袋开始打盹。

“喂！坂田！醒醒！”  
睡得浑身发冷，感觉到有个硬物在抵在自己的脖子上，银时努力睁开眼发现天已经黑了。面前站着一个穿着警察制服身材挺拔的男人，嘴里叼着烟，正在用刀鞘戳他。

十四....？  
他揉了揉眼睛，确认自己没有看错就赶紧站了起来。

土方的头发湿透了，那V字刘海在滴水，制服也被雨淋湿了，变得格外厚重。大概是找到他才点的烟，透过烟雾看到那藏蓝色的瞳孔正冰冷地注视着他。银时一头雾水地看着他：“呃……你是专门来找我的吗？”

“是。” 

=========================================================================

第三节 放不下的不仅只有刀 P9 文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

银时脑海里快速运转着，不知道自己做了什么，让土方冒着雨一副要杀人的样子瞪着他，他挠了头发：“ 那个......什么事啊？”

“你到这种地方来干什么？”  
“这种......地方？”

银时这才想起来四处张望，店外巨大的“忘忧河“霓虹灯已经点亮了，他心头一沉意识要坏事，赶紧走过去一只手搭在土方的肩膀上，试图套近乎：“我给你说，我就是喝醉了——”

“你给我滚开！”土方用刀柄朝他的肚子猛戳了一下，银时立刻退到三步以外的地方。

“诶？你.....怎么找到我的？“银时茫然地问，实话说他连自己怎么到这里的都不记得了。

土方没有答话猛将烟扔到雨里，抓着他的手腕往街的另一边走去。

此时的雨越下越大了，银时被土方的气势搞得晕头转向，只好跟着他去，前面一家情人旅馆，土方直接就拽他上了楼。

诶？——！这气氛不对啊，土方竟然主动带他去旅馆吗？！

进了房间，土方将湿透的外套脱了挂在门上，银时靠墙站着警惕地看着土方：“你到底要干什么，能直接点说吗？“

“你为什么在忘忧河？“  
“因为我喝醉了，出来醒酒，遇到下雨就在那里躲雨啊。不相信的话我可以带你去小酒馆，对了，假发还在那儿呢！你可以问他啊，啊，你可以直接逮捕他啊。”银时连珠炮般地解释着，自己说的话有多离谱根本顾不得了。

“还有，”土方找了根毛巾擦着头发，银时却因为他的这些动作心猿意马，抬手擦头的时候，土方那性感的腰部线条暴露无遗。土方清了清嗓子：“上次我和早间对换身份回到真选组之后，他和你一起呆了三天两夜。就是......你们……有没有……”果然这种话很难开口。

“我们睡了没有，是吗？”  
银时那无神的双眼突然炯炯有神，盯着土方问道。

“早间都交代了。”土方冷冷地说。“抱歉啊，我接受不了这种事，所以——”

银时突然扑了过来，将他按的双手按在墙上：“嘿嘿，原来你吃醋啊。不是告诉你了，当天晚上我就发现他是假的了嘛！”

“你少胡说八道！谁会吃你的醋！”土方铁青着脸，恨恨地说。

“我只是从后面抱了他一下就知道了，而且——”银时邪魅地笑了一下，凑在他的脖子上亲昵地蹭着：“我怎么会搞错你身上的气味呢？一靠近他我就知道他不是你啦"

啊！土方咬着牙，脸颊一阵阵发烧。我到底在干什么啊！冒着雨找他确认这种事吗？！

“我要回去了。”  
土方奋力将他推开，取下外套就准备开门离开。

“喂！“银时拉着他的手臂，“外面还在下雨呢。”  
“放手！”

银时轻轻地从后面抱住他，在他的耳边低语：“多串......要相信我啊！”  
“我是警察，是来确认.....证词的。”  
“但我是你的男人啊。”  
“少胡说！”  
“那你说为什么冒着雨也要来问我呢？”

那红透的耳尖已经出卖了土方的倔强，银时满意地咬了一下。  
“你给我死远一点！“  
土方又用刀鞘向后捅过去，这次被银时抓住了仔细一看：”诶？这把刀是新刀？我给你的刀呢？”  
“吵死了！！”  
外面雨越下越大了，房间里两个人的湿衣服散落一地。  
喘息声湮灭在雨声里。  
两个人像要吞噬彼此一样交缠着。   
赤色的瞳孔已映入了藏蓝色的眼里。  
分不清是谁的颜色了。  
这次，先睡去的是银时。

土方看着墙边立着的刀，侧着身子抽了支烟，微微笑了一下。 

我才不会告诉你，那把青鬼刀既然沾了你的血，我不想再让任何人的血覆盖它。

\-----------------THE END-----------------------


End file.
